Fatal Necessities
by CarVie16
Summary: (Based on MK11, so SPOILER ALERT!) Cage family shenanigans. Liu Kang and Kitana's forbidden bond. An unexpected love story between a cryomancer and a blood mage. In the world of Mortal Kombat, three things are always constant: Violence, Love, and Johnny Cage's Sense of Humor.
1. So Close, But Not So Fast

**Before we begin, I wanna make my history with Mortal Kombat clear. I've only ever known MK9, MKX, and MK11. So, my fic may not be fully faithful to the source material. I just use what I know from the games (+the intros, they're a lot of fun) and try to write the best I can. I may make up my own rules and twist a few things, based on what I've seen.**

**This story will revolve around MK11 characters only. As much as I want to include Takeda, Kenshi, and maybe even Ferra/Torr, I wanna give this story an MK11 feeling. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Also, bear in mind that this is "BASED on MK11", as in I am taking heavy inspiration from Mortal Kombat 11, not necessarily basing it on its story mode. This is an AU of some kind, just based on MK11.**

**Leave a review, if you like. Feedback is always appreciated.**

Commander Cassie Cage arrives at the Tank Garage Bunker of Special Forces Desert Command, where two dozen soldiers - plus Sergeant Jacqueline Briggs - are lined up. Cassie's mother, General Sonya Blade, was present, waiting for her to speak to the troops. The soldiers salute as soon as she walked in, as did Sonya. Cassie stands firm in front of the troops and salutes back. If she was being honest with herself, this feels good. To stand in front of the crowd instead of being among the crowd, as Commander, it's a good feeling. A responsibility, of course, but the Cage in Cassie can't help but enjoy it.

"At ease," she said.

The soldiers stopped saluting and stood straight.

"We just got a report from our scouts. The Black Dragon have been sighted near the old Cyber Lin Kuei factory. Kano is there as well," Cassie informed. "We move now, we can stop them once and for all. So, unless you want some tough pre-flight exercise, get your butts in those helicopters, now. Move!"

The soldiers rushed to the helicopters, all the while making sure they're well-armed for the mission. Cassie walks alongside Jacqui and Sonya out of the bunker.

"Letting all that power go to your head, huh, Cassie?" Jacqui criticzed.

"It's Commander to you, Specialist Briggs," Cassie said authoritatively. "But, hey, I am my father's daughter."

"Too much," Sonya muttered.

"And whose fault is that?" Cassie replied.

"Cassie," Sonya said apologetically.

"Sorry. Sorry. Inappropriate tone, I know," Cassie apologized.

"Great job back there, though," said Sonya. "You just gotta work on the authoritativeness in tone and maturity in delivery on your speeches."

"I thought I sounded authoritative enough," said Cassie.

"Well, work on your speeches later. Black Dragon first," said Jacqui.

"I just wish Dad was here. I'm sure he'd like to get back at Kano for that bridge thing," said Cassie.

"He's still busy with Ninja Mime VII," said Sonya.

"Maybe he can finally shine in one on his own," said Cassie. "'Cause let's admit it. I was the reason the franchise got its big boost."

"Co-starring in the fifth and sixth installment with your dad, definitely the highest point of the franchise," Jacqui admitted.

"Don't tell you watch your father's movies during slumber parties," Sonya reacted.

"Only the kid-friendly stuff," Cassie said.

Cassie, Jacqui, and Sonya get into their helicopter and fly off to the Cyber Lin Kuei factory. The Black Dragon don't know that they've been found, so they're hoping a surprise attack will finally put an end to them. Plus, Sonya can finally settle her score with Kano once and for all. Jacqui only wishes her father was here, but he's still at the farm. He's welcome to return, but he needs some time to grieve his wife Vera's death.

* * *

At the old Cyber Lin Kuei factory, a shootout begins between Special Forces and the Black Dragon. The plan was to get into the factory and stop the Black Dragon from doing whatever it is they're doing in there. Sonya keeps Kano and some of his mercenaries occupied outside, giving time for Cassie and Jacqui to slip into the unguarded entrance on the other side of the factory undetected, along with half a dozen soldiers. They quietly sneak through the corridors on their way to the main lab.

"We're in, General," Cassie reported.

_"Good," said Sonya. "We'll keep Kano occupied out here._

"Kano can't just be using this as a secret base, can he?" Jacqui asked.

"It makes killing machines. $50 says he's using it create robots or robot suits for the Black Dragon," Cassie guessed.

Cassie peers around the corner and sees two Black Dragon thugs guarding the gate to the main lab. Cassie signals her team to stop as she thinks. She gives Jacqui a signal. Jacqui nods in response.

Jacqui fires a plasma blast that attracts the attention of the two thugs. The two decided to check out where it came from, slowly approaching Cassie's position with their fingers on their guns' triggers. Listening to their footsteps carefully, Cassie waits for the right time to attack. When the two thugs were close enough, Cassie makes her move.

She sends her drone out and blinds them with a green flash. The drone hits Thug #1 below the belt and bonks Thug #2 on the top of the head. Cassie rolls out of her hiding spot and knocks out Thug #1 with a jumping spin kick to the face. She punches Thug #2 in the face three times, knees him in the stomach, and then orders her drone to hit him in the head again, knocking him out.

"Good job, Emma," Cassie said the drone, petting it.

"Cass, you're talking to a drone," Jacqui said.

"Don't make me flash-blind you, soldier," Cassie warned.

As soon as the doors open, Cassie and her fellow soldiers run in guns blazing. The Black Dragon thugs fire back. Cassie engages one thug up-close and knocks him out with a roundhouse kick to the head. She fires three precision shots at two thugs, killing them immediately. One thug tried to attack her from the right, but she kicks him in the neck and shoots him in the chest.

Jacqui fires at the Black Dragon thugs with an army rifle, only to run out of ammo. She uses her gauntlets, firing bullet after bullet, blast after blast to take out the thugs. She kicks one thug down before spreading her arms to blast at two thugs coming at her from opposite sides. She no-look-blasts one thug behind her before attacking another thug with a two-footed kick. She makes sure he stays down with an axe kick to the back of the head. She barely dodges gunfire from two thugs and fires two plasma blasts at them, knocking them out.

"Jacqui!" Cassie called. "Take out the..."

Cassie was interrupted when a blur knocked her across the room. That blur is none other than the masked Black Dragon with two hook swords as weapons, a.k.a. Kabal.

"Sorry, darling, but I can't let you finish us," said Kabal.

"Kabal," Cassie said with contempt. "What's wrong with you? You gave up crime to become a good, honest cop. Why work with the Black Dragon again?"

"I don't expect you to understand," said Kabal, sounding emotionally hurt.

"Or you're just afraid that no one will accept you 'cause you're butt-ugly," Cassie insulted.

"Okay, that's just hurtful," Kabal replied, offended.

"Come with us, Kabal," Cassie pleaded. "You fought with my parents against Shao Kahn. You can fight for good again."

"Sorry, kid, but a job's a job," Kabal said apologetically.

"Then it's butt-whooping time," said Cassie.

Cassie dodges Kabal's first few swings before doing a sweep kick, tripping him. It's a cheap move, but there's no cheap moves in a life-or-death battle. Kabal gets up and takes another swing, slashing Cassie's left arm. Cassie counters by punching Kabal in the face twice before spin-kicking him down. Kabal runs circles around her, dazing her. He digs both hook swords through her left leg and throws her across the room. He speeds towards her again, only for Cassie to roll out of the way before she could get stabbed.

Despite the injured leg, Cassie gets up and summons her drone (which she named "Emma"). She fights Kabal up-close as she thinks of the drone's next move. She dodges Kabal's swings and then flip-kicks him in the jaw. She uses her two hands to boost herself at him and kicks him in the chest. Kabal races around her and punches her in the face multiple times. She even whacks her in the face with his hook sword. He kicks her in the stomach, runs to her behind, and shoulder-bumps her hard to the ground.

Kabal throws one hook sword at Cassie, but she dodges it. She takes the hook sword for herself and fights Kabal in what is basically a sword fight. He was fast and she was barely able to block his swings. When they get caught in a lock, Cassie sends a command to her drone. The drone hits Kabal in the back of the head. Cassie stabs Kabal on the shoulder and then kicks him down hard with... a Shadow Kick.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. I can conjure my Green Glow any time I want now," said Cassie.

_"Cassie!" Sonya called. "If you and your team are done in there, we need help out here. Kano's taken out a third of my unit. I can handle One-Eyed Willy himself, but the rest need assistance."_

Jacqui had just knocked out that last Black Dragon thug standing with an elbow to the back of the head.

"You men stay here and shut down this factory. Destroy everything," Cassie ordered. "Jacqui, come withe me."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

While Kano's goons are still shooting at the Special Forces' soldiers, Sonya and Kano were locked in hand-to-hand combat. Sonya was winning. She ducks and doges Kano's punches while landing some good punches to his face. She does a spinning split kick and knocks him down. Kano picks up a nearby shovel and tries to hit her with it, but she blasts it out his hands with an energy blast from her wrist gauntlets.

Kano fires a laser beam from his bionic eye, but Sonya tumbles out of the way. She keeps running as Kano keeps firing laser at her. She fires an energy blast at him, but he dodges it.

"This is our last dance, love," said Kano.

"My thoughts exactly," said Sonya.

Sonya and Kano continue to trade punches and kicks. Sonya was winning 'cause she was moving and attacking faster. That was until he cheap-shot her with a laser blast to the shoulder. While she cries in pain, Kano punches her to the ground. He picks up his gun and aims it at her.

"Sorry it has to end like this, love," said Kano.

Unexpectedly, Kano gets kicked in the back hard, sending him tumbling across a couple dozen feet. That kick came from Cassie, who was glowing green. She helps her injured mother back up.

"Only glows when you see someone you love in danger, huh?" Sonya commented.

"You'd be surprised," Cassie said, not mentioning her fight with Kabal.

Kano tries to get up, only to get kicked in his "area" by Cassie. Kano grunts, whines, and cries in pain as he drops to his knees with his hands on his pained area.

"Stay down, creep," Cassie growled as she aimed her two guns at him.

"Oh, come on, Cassie. Be a good girl to your Uncle Kano," said Kano.

"Don't make me pull this trigger," said Cassie.

Meanwhile, Jacqui is taking care of Kano's goons. She stuns them with her plasma blasts and even attacked one thug with four rapid kicks to the stomach. She jumps, squeezes one thug's head between her knees, and slams his head to the ground. She quickly blasts bullets at two thugs about to shoot her. Jacqui wrestles the last thug's gun away from him before knocking him out with a plasma-powered punch.

"All good here, Commander," Jacqui reported.

"Kano's down," Cassie replied.

"About damn time," said Sonya.

Before Sonya could arrest Kano, a black wisp zooms in and drags Kano into some sort of black portal.

"What the..."

_"General! Commander!" A soldier shouted through the comm-link. "Our men are falling. There's..."_

The soldier suddenly stated screaming in pain, frightening Cassie, Jacqui, and Sonya.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Cassie, Jacqui, and Sonya rush inside the factory. They arrived at the main lab only to find that all the soldiers inside are frozen and shattered to pieces. The last soldier in the room was just frozen from head to toe by none other than...

"Frost," Sonya snarled.

"Nice to meet you, General," Frost replied.

"I think you mean, _ice_ to see ya," Cassie joked.

"Cassie," Jacqui scolded.

Frost fires an ice beam at the three soldiers, forcing the three of them to jump out of the way. Jacqui was about to land a plasma-powered punch, but Frost interrupts her by slashing her gauntlet with a long ice spike. Sonya lands a few good kicks, but Frost grabs her leg and freezes it before knocking her back with an ice-powered punch.

Cassie strikes with a Shadow Kick and then strikes her in the head with a front-flip kick. Frost fires an ice beam from her chest, but Cassie dodges it. Frost coats her hands with two long ice spikes. She tries to slice Cassie up, but she jumps and flips over and under her swings. Cassie shadow-chops one of the spikes in half before kicking Frost in the face. Cassie charges at Frost, but runs into an ice barrier created by Frost. She freezes Cassie's mid-section and punches her repeatedly in the face. Frost finishes with an even stronger punch. Cassie flips herself back on her feet and then shoots Frost in the shoulders and knees. Cassie "goes green" and kicks Frost down with force.

"Impressive, but I'm not even giving it my best," said Frost.

"What are you doing here, Frost?" asked Cassie.

Frost approaches the unconscious Kabal and says, "Not yet, Ms._ Chosen One_."

The black wisp that took Kano away took Frost and Kabal away through a black portal.

"One guess on who that was," said Sonya.

"Noob Saibot," Cassie guessed.

The three can only look at the frozen and shattered bodies of their fallen comrades as they wonder why Frost and Noob Saibot would be helping the Black Dragon. Frost is an exiled Lin Kuei warrior who seeks to overthrow Sub-Zero, while Noob Saibot is a revenant without a master.

Cassie suddenly chuckled, causing Jacqui and Sonya to glare at her.

"Sorry," Cassie apologized. "It's just..." She tries to suppress her giggle. "Noob? What kind of a name is that? Did Quan Chi actually think that was scary?"

* * *

At the Black Dragon Fight Club, the place was mostly empty, apart from a few customers and Kano's friends. Those "friends" happen to be not just Kabal, Frost, and Noob Saibot but also the bloodthirsty Skarlet, the disgusting D'Vorah, and the grabby Kollector. Right now, Skarlet is draining blood from one of the customers, absorbing the red body liquid through her skin like a parasite. After she was done, the customer dropped dead. He was nothing but a lifeless husk.

"Oy, Skarlet! Stop eating my customers!" Kano yelled.

"He bugged me," Skarlet replied bluntly.

"I thought that was her job," Frost said, gesturing to D'Vorah.

"If This One _bugs_ you, I will gladly put you out of your misery," D'Vorah replied nastily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no fighting. At least, if you are, then take in the cage," said Kano. "We're all friends here, aren't we?"

Noob Saibot teleports in front of Kano's face, startling and scaring him.

"I only agreed to this alliance because we share a common goal. The deaths of Raiden's puppets," said Noob.

Kano wanted to laugh at Noob's gravelly voice, but the terror in it, plus the scary look on his "face", prevented him. If Noob wanted to strike fear into him, he succeeded.

"We'd be lucky if Special Forces don't destroy the factory," said Frost. "I need more Cybers for the new Lin Kuei."

"Why don't we just attack them one by one?" asked Kollector. "Our combined might ensures our victory."

"Because it's foolish to underestimate our enemies, you vile creature," said Skarlet.

"This One is only here to ensure the Kytinn's survival. Do not double-cross me," D'Vorah warned.

"You seem to be an expert of that yourself, D'Vorah," Skarlet commented.

Skarlet leaves the building. On her way out, she fiddles with some blood. For some reason, she forms a shape out of the blood. It was similar to the Lin Kuei's symbol. The sight of this symbol affected her somehow.

**This first chapter was mostly a test for me. Whenever introducing myself to a new archive, I always use a first chapter as a test run. Please tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it.**


	2. Cold-Blooded, Part 1

**What I wrote here, I'm super embarrassed about, considering it involves a ship that seems super ridiculous and unlikely. I mean, you only have to look at Sub-Zero's intros with Skarlet and see how he talks to her. He's having none of her seductive advances. Which begs the question, "Why am I doing this?" Well, I'm testing myself. Also, Sub-Zero is my favorite Mortal Kombat character, and maybe I just wanted to give him a love story. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

Kuai Liang, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, also known as the current wearer of the mantle Sub-Zero, is out on a mission on his own. He would not even ask his old friend Smoke or his new friend Scorpion for assistance. The journey he's embarking on, he wishes to embark it alone. The reason behind it is only known to him.

Following the trail that would lead him to what he's looking for, he found a dead body. His throat has been slit. The decaying appearance of the body would have one think that it's been there for a long time. The cut on the man's throat, it appears recent. Loss of too much blood appears to be the cause of death. But this is too much blood lost, even for a throat that has been slit. It is because of this that Sub-Zero is certain he is following the right track. He only has to keep following it until he can find the end of the trail.

As he walked, a memory from the past continued to haunt him. He can see so many things. Sand. Trees. The Sun. A Cliff.

_"Help me!" A little girl shouted. She was hanging off the cliff._

_"I'll help you." Kuai Liang's own voice, but younger, rang in his ears._

_Kuai Liang grabs the little girl's hand and pulls her up._

_"Thank you," said the little girl._

_"Are you lost?" He asked._

_"I can't be lost without parents," she answered._

_"My sincerest sympathies," he said._

_"I don't need it," she said. "Thank you, but leave me alone."_

_"You starve and you are desperate," he guessed._

_"Are you proposing to feed me?" She asked._

_"If you would let me," he said._

Sub-Zero snapped himself out of it. Looking back at this memory will only distract him from what's important in the present. As he followed the trail, he found himself at the Outworld village near the Kahn's palace. Sub-Zero knew he would be easily recognized if he walked in with his Lin Kuei getup. So, he uses the shadows in the spaces between buildings to hide himself.

"I will live to regret this," Sub-Zero said to himself.

"STOP! THIEF!"

Sub-Zero looks back and sees that thief has stolen food from a family of three. The thief was getting away and there were no guards nearby.

"I stand corrected," Sub-Zero muttered.

Sub-Zero steps out of the shadows and fires an ice beam towards the thief. He freezes the path in front of him and puts up an ice wall at the end of the frozen path. The thief slips on the path until his face hits the wall, getting knocked down. Sub-Zero grabs the stolen food and returns them to the family.

"Thank you," said the father.

"Are you Sub-Zero, the ice maker?" The little boy asked.

"Yes, but you may call me Kuai Liang," said Sub-Zero.

"Sub-Zero!"

Sub-Zero turns around and sees two of the Kahn's soldiers approach him. He knew what this meant. His unannounced visit means he must answer to the Kahn of Outworld.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Escorted to the palace, Sub-Zero comes face-to-face with Outworld's Kahn, who is actually someone he knows well. Sitting on the throne with one leg crossed over the other, looking at him with a sophisticated look on her face, there was Princess Kitana. But it's Kitana Kahn now. Having killed Shao Kahn and united Outworld, Kotal Kahn willingly surrendered the throne to her.

Speaking of Kotal, he was present in the throne room, sitting down on a chair with metal casts on his legs. Special Forces gladly lent prosthetics to the injured former Kahn to help with his recovery after Shao Kahn crippled him. As expected, Jade stood next to him to comfort him.

"Sub-Zero," Kotal greeted.

"General Kotal," Sub-Zero greeted. "I hope your wounds are healing quickly."

"Slow, but indeed healing," said Kotal.

"Fancy seeing you here, Grandmaster," Jade greeted.

"I did not plan for this," said Sub-Zero.

"Be sure you know your place here," Jade warned.

Sub-Zero walks pass the Kahn's most trusted friends and faces the Kahn herself. He politely bows before her.

"Kitana Kahn," he greeted formally.

"Sub-Zero," Kitana greeted formally. "I was told you stopped a thief."

"It would be foolish of me to ignore," said Sub-Zero.

"And I appreciate your charity," said Kitana. "But what brings you to Outworld unannounced?"

"My business is my own, Kitana, but I assure you, I mean no harm to anyone who is innocent," said Sub-Zero.

Kitana faces her subjects and says, "Leave us."

Jade, Kotal, and the soldiers leave the room so Kitana and Sub Zero can speak alone. Kitana thinks that Sub-Zero would be willing to reveal his intentions if he was to speak to her only. She descends from her throne and walks closer to him. They can lower their voices to avoid possible eavesdropping. Jade, after all, is quite protective of Kitana.

"We are alone. You may speak to me," said Kitana.

Sub-Zero did not speak.

"You are not just my ally, Sub-Zero. You are my friend. I'm willing to listen and understand, if you would just speak to me," said Kitana.

"I seek the blood mage Skarlet," Sub-Zero revealed. "I followed her trail here to Outworld."

"Why do you seek her? Has she wronged you in any way?" asked Kitana.

"In a manner of speaking," Sub-Zero replied ambiguously.

"I can have my scouts track Skarlet, if you seek assistance," Kitana offered.

"I can track her on my own," said Sub-Zero.

"If you will not tell your intentions, at least answer me this. Do you aim to kill her?" asked Kitana.

"That depends when I find her," said Sub-Zero. "Do you wish for me to spare her? So you can redeem her?"

"I do not know," said Kitana. "Skarlet is nearly as irredeemable as my father. But she was a decent person once. Power and bloodlust consumed her."

"Yet another one of Shao Kahn's biggest crimes," Sub-Zero said with chilling anger in his voice.

"It sounds like there's history I do not know about," Kitana guessed. "Did you know her? Personally?"

"That is none of your business, Kitana," said Sub-Zero.

"Out of my respect for you, I will not ask further," said Kitana. "I only ask you bring her to me should you spare her life."

"You have my promise, Kitana Kahn," Sub-Zero promised.

"Just _Kitana_, Sub-Zero," said Kitana. "I wish you the best of luck on your journey. Skarlet is no easy adversary."

Sub-Zero bows one more time before turning around to leave. But he stops to say one more thing to Outworld's new Kahn.

"Liu Kang is an honorable warrior, Kitana," he said.

"Indeed," Kitana agreed. "But why say so?"

"Do not allow your bond to jeopardize your rule," Sub-Zero advised.

Kitana can only roll her eyes at this. This wasn't the first time someone has criticized her "bond" with Liu Kang. From Jade to Kotal to Cassie Cage to Johnny Cage to Sonya Blade to Kung Lao to Scorpion, just about everyone in her circle of friends has commented about her and Liu Kang in a not-so positive way.

* * *

Sub-Zero continues his search for Skarlet. The trail of bloodless bodies lead him to the Tarkatan War Camp not too far from the palace. If Skarlet has gotten into trouble with the Tarkatans, it could end badly for her or for the nomadic tribe. He hid behind rocks as he eyed the camp carefully, trying not to be seen. Just because the Tarkatans are now trusted allies to the new Kahn, that doesn't mean they're gonna be nice to their former enemies. That includes Special Forces, Shirai Ryu, and Lin Kuei.

"Arkaka! (_Intruder!_)" One Tarkatan shouted.

That shout was followed by the blowing of a horn. That must mean there's an intruder in the camp. It's most likely Skarlet. Sub-Zero gets out of his hiding spot and quickly runs into the camp. Keeping his head low, follows a band of Tarkatans heading to where Baraka is leading them. As expected, there she was.

Skarlet.

Just as stunning as ever. Her blood red hair waving according to the wind. The slimming and seductive red and black suit and the red boots that compliment both her beauty and her bloodthirstiness.

"More, huh? The bloodier, the better," she said sadistically.

Skarlet just killed a Tarkatan by running her blood scythe through his skull. She uses the blood from the dead Tarkatan, along with the blood of three other dead Tarkatans, and creates a wave of blood that washes over the incoming Tarkatan army. Adding blood to her dagger, turning it into a blood sword, she starts slicing her way through the Tarkatans. She beheads one, runs in through one's heart, stabs one through the mouth, and even bisects one. With each dead Tarkatan, she absorbs more blood through her skin, feeding on it, making herself stronger.

"Your Tarkatans have fight in their blood, Baraka. I appreciate that," Skarlet said. "Now, I taste yours."

"Ha! Blood magic. Nothing but a crutch," Baraka insulted.

"Are you daring me to fight you fairly, Baraka?" Skarlet replied. "If you wish."

Baraka tells his fellow Tarkatans to stand aside, just so it would be him versus Skarlet. Skarlet sheaths her dagger and gets into her fighting stance. Baraka sharpens his arm blades against each other as he growls his battle cry.

"This cannot end well," Sub-Zero whispered from his hiding spot.

Baraka attacks first. He lunges forward and goes for a double-slash. Skarlet back-flips to dodge this attack before kicking Baraka in his teeth-ridden face. She punches him in the jaw, back-hands him in the neck, kicks him in the stomach, and then knocks him down with spinning kick to the face. Baraka gets up and slashes as fast as he can. Skarlet nonchalantly dodges the Tarkatan war chief's blades before stabbing him in the gut with her dagger. While Baraka grunts in pain, Skarlet slashes him two more times, once in the face and once in the chest. She jabs her dagger into his shoulder and knocks him down hard with a jumping back kick. Baraka rips the dagger out of his shoulder and throws it at Skarlet, but she dodges it and grabs it by the handle. With one simple front kick to the face, Baraka falls down and stays down.

"That was easy," Skarlet commented. "And now, the main course."

Skarlet raises her dagger, coats it with hardened blood, and prepares to strike down the Tarkatan war chief. Before she could bring it down on him, someone grabbed her arm, preventing her from delivering the killing strike. The hand that grabbed felt cold.

"That is enough killing, Skarlet," said Sub-Zero.

"Sub-Zero," Skarlet greeted. "About time."

"You knew I was following you," Sub-Zero guessed, judging by the witch's tone.

"You think I left that trail for you by accident?" Skarlet replied.

"Sub-Zero haratak raha na karha! (_Sub-Zero conspires with her!_)" One of the Tarkatans accused.

"Care to translate?" Sub-Zero asked the blood mage.

"They think you're with me," Skarlet answered. "Time to go."

Skarlet kicks Sub-Zero down before disappearing in her liquid-blood form, slipping away without a trace.

With Skarlet gone, the Tarkatans now target Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero creates an ice wall to stall them as he disappears in a mist, allowing him to escape without any chance of the Tarkatans tracking him down.

"Kitana Kahn will not be happy about this," he said.

* * *

Sub-Zero continued to follow Skarlet's trail. It let him back to Earthrealm, to the Shirai Ryu Fire Garden. As he walked through the woods where the leaves of the trees seem to be eternally fiery red and sunny yellow, he keeps his eye out for any Shirai Ryu. Scorpion tends to test his hearing and senses by sneaking up behind him, just to ensure that his friend remains as sharp as ever in his age. Sub-Zero knows that Scorpion would one day ask for a sparring session to see if they're still as evenly matched as ever. That day has yet to come.

He calms himself and looks back to that painful memory from the past.

_"Thank you," the little girl said as she ate the food given to her._

_"It is only honorable I help you," said Kuai Liang._

_"Your clan values honor, don't they?" asked the little girl._

_"Very much so," said Kuai Liang._

_"Maybe I can join your clan," the little girl suggested._

_"I would allow it, but the Grandmaster would not allow women into the Lin Keui, let alone a girl from the streets," said Kuai Liang._

_"That's too bad," said the little girl. "But you won't leave me, will you?"_

_"Kuai Liang!"_

_"Bi-Han?" Kuai Liang reacted._

_"What are you doing with this street rat?" Bi-Han questioned angrily._

Sub-Zero snaps himself out of it when he heard and sensed something near him. Someone or something was behind him, probably trying to ambush him. Listening carefully, he waits for the right time to react. When he felt it was right, he turns around with his cold fists raised.

Fortunately, it was only the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu, Hanzo Hasashi, a.k.a. Scorpion.

"Hanzo," Sub-Zero greeted.

"Kuai Liang," Scorpion greeted.

"This is where I explain my presence here," said Sub-Zero.

"Do not bother. Kitana had already sent me a message," said Scorpion. "I know about Skarlet. I know about the squabble with the Tarkatans. She sent word to all of our allies, telling them to keep an eye out for you and Skarlet."

"As expected, she is not happy," said Sub-Zero.

"And I would assume she is here in the Fire Garden," Scorpion guessed.

"If she hasn't left yet," said Sub-Zero.

"She will not threaten my clan," Scorpion said.

"We join forces, she'll be outmatched," said Sub-Zero. "If you would aid me."

"Only if you tell me what your business is with her," said Scorpion. "Kitana may wish to respect your privacy, but I cannot help you if I do not fully understand the problem."

"You can say I owe her a debt," said Sub-Zero.

"That's all the Lin Kuei seek to do since you became Grandmaster," said Scorpion. "What sort of debt do you owe her?"

"We do not have time to chat, Hanzo," said Sub-Zero.

"I will help you, Sub-Zero, but I expect you to be honest with me," said Scorpion. "We are allies now. Brothers in arms. It is important we trust each other with secrets, even if it's difficult to share them."

Sub-Zero stares at the fire red leaves of a nearby tree as he works up the courage to confess.

"Skarlet. She was not always the bloodthirsty vixen she is now," Sub-Zero started. "Had I made the right choice, she would have not fallen right into Shao Kahn's hands."

**_Many years ago..._**

_"We must leave now, Kuai Liang. Father will be upset," said Bi-Han._

_"If I recall, it was your choice to come here," Kuai Liang reminded._

_"Exploration is over," said Bi-Han. "We must return to the temple at once. We cannot stay here in Outworld any longer."_

_"You won't leave me, will you, Kuai Liang?" The little girl asked, sounding scared that he would._

_"I do not wish to," said Kuai Liang._

_"You're not seriously planning on bringing that lowlife with us, are you?" Bi-Han asked. "Our clan is not for women."_

_"She is an orphan and she starves. We must at least consider," Kuai Liang pleaded._

_"I will report you to the Grandmaster, Kuai Liang. He will not be happy," said Bi-Han. "Come with me, now! I'm your big brother."_

_"But I... I cannot... I couldn't," Kuai Liang hesitated._

_"Do you want to be banished from the Lin Kuei, Kuai Liang? Do you want your own father to disown you?" Bi-Han questioned. "Your choice, brother. Her or us?"_

**_Back to the Present_**

"And you chose the Lin Kuei over her?" Scorpion guessed.

"A mistake that haunted me for years," Sub-Zero said. His fists shake due to anger at himself.

"And you feel responsible for all the evil she has done," said Scorpion.

"I may not be responsible for her choices, but I am responsible for allowing Shao Kahn to seduce her to darkness," said Sub-Zero. "I seek only to correct my mistake. Without Shao Kahn, all she has to live for is senseless killing."

"Are you certain she can ever be redeemed?" Scorpion questioned.

"No, but I would prefer to atone for my sin than allow her to keep killing," said Sub-Zero.

"Raiden will be coming for her," said Scorpion. "You do remember that he wears Shinnok's amulet. He will destroy all who threaten the realms. The people that Skarlet have killed, it will attract his attention. He will show her no mercy."

"Which is why we have to find her before he does," said Sub-Zero.

"Don't bother," said a sadistic-sounding voice nearby.

Sub-Zero and Scorpion turn their heads as Skarlet reveals herself, exiting the comfort behind leaves that match her color. Scorpion holds the chain of his kunai tightly, just in case. Sub-Zero slowly approaches the blood mage.

"I'm flattered you remembered me, Sub-Zero," said Skarlet.

"I always did," said Sub-Zero.

"As did I you," said Skarlet. "When Shao Kahn took me in, I had ignored you for years. Then you started looking for me, and my blood boiled with vengeance. Vengeance that can only be sated with your blood."

"You risk luring him here to the Shirai Ryu," Scorpion said threateningly.

"It occurred to me that I wished to make him to suffer as he did me. Killing you, Scorpion, would ensure that," said Skarlet.

Skarlet starts using her blood magic. Scorpion starts grunting in pain. Skarlet was controlling the blood in him, dragging him across the dirt towards her. She had her blood sword ready to stab Scorpion.

"No!" Sub-Zero shouted.

Sub-Zero fires an ice blast at Skarlet, knocking her down and freeing Scorpion from her control.

"We do not have to engage in kombat," said Sub-Zero.

"Oh, we must," Skarlet said sadistically.

Skarlet turns some blood into a sharp projectile and sends it flying at Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero smacks it away with an icicle. Scorpion throws a fireball at Skarlet, but she tumbles out of the way to avoid getting burned. Skarlet charges at Scorpion and throws burning blood at him, hurting him. She kicks him down, but before she could stab him with her dagger, Sub-Zero grabs her arm and tosses her further away from Scorpion.

"I do not wish to harm you," said Sub-Zero.

"You might have to," said Skarlet.

Hissing like a hungry snake, Skarlet attacks Sub-Zero with quick kicks and dagger swings. Sub-Zero takes the kicks like a man, but he had to block her arms to avoid getting stabbed or slashed by the sharp dagger. Sub-Zero was all defensive on this fight, but he knew he couldn't stay that way forever. Before he could think of a plan of attack, Skarlet already had one. She tosses her dagger a few feet in the air, punches Sub-Zero in the face, grabs her dagger as it fell from above, and stabs Sub-Zero in the gut. Skarlet pulls the dagger out and "feasts" on the blood on it.

"Cold, but refreshing," said Skarlet. "This is not the great Sub-Zero I expected to battle. Holding back, I assume."

"As I said, I do not wish to harm you," said Sub-Zero.

Suddenly, a kunai zooms at Skarlet and digs into her shoulder. Sub-Zero turns around and sees that Scorpion has recovered enough to retaliate.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion shouted in a demonic voice.

Scorpion pulls Skarlet towards him and punches her three times with his flaming fist. He kicks her down hard, just to ensure she stays down. Sub-Zero gets in his way before he could do more harm.

"Hanzo, stop!" Sub-Zero pleaded.

"She will not yield without a fight," said Scorpion.

"He is right," said Skarlet.

Skarlet starts hurting Scorpion on the inside using his blood, twisting it in a manner that inflicts unspeakable pain to the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster. With no choice but to fight back, Sub-Zero throws an ice blast at her, stopping her from hurting Scorpion. Scorpion lies on the ground, but he is still alive.

"You and me, Sub-Zero," Skarlet snarled.

Skarlet starts throwing punches and kicks. Sub-Zero blocks and dodges every attack as he starts throwing punches of his own. He blocks Scarlet's punch before landing two punches to her face. He blocks her kick before throwing his ice-covered fist at her. The ice shatters as her face bleeds. Before Skarlet can make her next move, Sub-Zero slides towards her for a powerful double-palm strike, knocking her down. Skarlet tries using the blood in his veins to hurt him like she did with Scorpion, but Sub-Zero musters enough strength to interrupt her with an ice blast.

Scarlet creates a scythe out of blood. In response, Sub-Zero creates a sword made of ice. The two start swinging their weapons at each other, like that of a sword fight. Skarlet was being a savage, swinging wildly and viciously, desperate to hurt her enemy. Sub-Zero reacts and strikes with a relaxed and steady demeanor. Skarlet manages to slice a cut on Sub-Zero's right arm, but Sub-Zero quickly counters by whacking her scythe out of his face and using his free hand to fire an ice blast at her. The two continue swinging their weapons at each other, only for Sub-Zero to slice her left forearm easily with correct timing. He slices the blood scythe in half before hitting Skarlet with a very powerful ice blast.

Sub-Zero summons an ice hatchet as he slowly walks towards Skarlet. He raises the hatchet above her, preparing to strike her down for good.

But then Skarlet looked up at him with a look in her eyes that reminded Sub-Zero of the past. The day he found her hanging off a cliff, about to fall to her death. She had the same look in her eyes as she does now.

_"Help me!"_

Sub-Zero shouts as he brings the hatchet down. He didn't hit Skarlet, however. He stroke the ground and the hatchet shattered to pieces.

After collecting his emotions together, Sub-Zero reaches out and offers Skarlet a hand. Skarlet reluctantly accepts the hand and lets him help her on her feet.

"I did not come here to kill you, even if you sought to do so to me," said Sub-Zero.

"Honorable or foolish? I'm thinking both," Skarlet commented.

If she wasn't wearing her mask, Sub-Zero could see that she was smiling a genuine smile underneath.

However, this brief moment of comfort was interrupted when lightning thundered above. Coming down from the skies like lightning is the Thunder God himself, Raiden, still wearing Shinnok's amulet on his chest as a symbol of his newfound fury.

"You found her, Sub-Zero. Good," said Raiden. "Now, stand aside."

"I won't," Sub-Zero said protectively.

"Do not provoke me, Sub-Zero," Raiden warned. Red electricity surged through his fingers threateningly. "She is a danger to all the realms. She cannot be allowed to continue feeding on the blood of innocents."

"The people I killed were hardly innocent," Skarlet said.

"Don't attempt to save yourself with lies, Skarlet!" Raiden bellowed.

"I made a promise to Kitana Kahn. I bring Skarlet to her _alive_," Sub-Zero said, emphasizing the final word in the sentence.

"Do not test my might, Sub-Zero," Raiden warned. "When I made it clear that I would destroy all who defile Earthrealm, I have no intention of making exceptions."

"If you want Skarlet, you will have to kill me, Raiden," Sub-Zero said bravely. "And we both know I am no threat to Earthrealm."

Raiden and Sub-Zero glare at one another for a long amount of time. Scorpion stands up in spite of his blood problem to see what is happening. Skarlet is looking back and forth between the Thunder God and the cryomancer. But most of all, she has a strange feeling inside, triggered by Sub-Zero's sudden desire to protect her from Raiden. Not that she needs protection, but still...

"You will live to regret this, Sub-Zero," Raiden said as a warning.

"Perhaps, but I will take my chances," said Sub-Zero.

Raiden teleports away. Scorpion, despite the internal pain, limps towards his friend and the blood mage.

"I'm impressed," said Scorpion. "But there will be repercussions, Sub-Zero."

"I'm aware, Hanzo," said Sub-Zero.

"So, you are taking me to Kitana?" asked Skarlet.

"Not my intention when I started this search, but I cannot break a promise," said Sub-Zero.

"Except for when you broke yours to me," Skarlet reminded.

"I seek only to pay my debt to you," Sub-Zero said rather calmly and compassionately.

"Are you sure that is all you seek from me?" Skarlet asked seductively.

Skarlet struts towards Sub-Zero and amorously places a hand on his chest. She eyed him a way a seductress would, but there was something genuine in the way she looked at him. Sub-Zero appeared stoic and unmoved, but deep down inside, maybe there was something he was feeling. Although, he would probably think of it as gladness or something related to it.

"Oh, no," Scorpion muttered to himself.

**"Oh no" indeed, Hanzo. Oh no, indeed. So, that concludes the second chapter. Honestly, I'm still feeling very unsure of this. I mean, I wanted to try Sub-Zero/Skarlet, but actually doing it is making me nervous. Can I actually make this worth it? Well, only time will tell. I'm still testing myself.**

**I'm planning on making the future chapters focus more on just being fun.**


	3. Caged!

**As is said in the summary, three things in the Mortal Kombat universe are constant. I've brought you romance (Sub-Zero and Skarlet, well, they're just starting, at least) and violence. But that third thing, Johnny Cage's sense of humor. Well, it's time to introduce the funniest guy into this story. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the first two chapters: MKDemigodZ-Warrior, Lyra, OneUniverse87, Castle, Daniel Barga, Aiyhana K, Bond Nexus**

**_To Lyra_: Yeah, poor Liu Kang and Kitana, having to be constantly criticized by their friends and allies for their love. But I had to include that, considering just how much of the intros in MK11 revolved around that. I'm still wondering how to write a love story around them. Being exposed to only MK9 all the way to MK11 doesn't give me a lot of material. But I'm still testing myself, after all.**

**_To Lyra, OneUniverse87, Castle, Daniel Barga, Aiyhana K, and Bond Nexus_: Thanks for commenting about the idea of Skarlet/Sub-Zero. Of course, I'm gonna continue their love story, but now I feel more motivated. Thank you.**

**_To Jason Hunter_: Didn't you read the bold paragraphs in the first chapter? This story is BASED on MK11 (emphasis on "based"). In other words, this story uses MK11 characters and MK11-inspired storylines (such as Kitana being Kahn and Raiden going dark). It is not a continuation of MK11's story. It is my own alternate timeline based on MK11.**

In the city of Paris, under Pont Neuf, a grown, muscular man dressed as a mime is about to be attacked by five angry mimes. These other mimes appear more like clowns for horror movies than the typical type of mimes. Ninja Mime - the lone mime - stares down the mime army as he steels himself for a fight. The six mimes get into their fighting stances while in sync. If Ninja Mime could speak, he would comment, "Freaky." But he can't speak, so he can only think about how creepy his opponents look.

Ninja Mime does the typical "bring it" taunting gesture.

The five evil mimes attack. Ninja Mime ducks under Mime #1's high kick before hitting Mime #2 with a spinning air kick. He uses his feet and legs to block the attacks from Mimes #1, #3, #4, and #5. He gets hit in the face by Mime #3's punch, and then in the hip by Mime #5's kick. He grabs Mime #5 by his shirt and uses him as a human shield, using him to shield himself from the kicks of the other three mimes. Ninja Mime throws Mine #5 at Mime #1 before hitting Mime #3 twice in the head with a quick axe kick. Mime #2 recovers and kicks Ninja Mime in the back, knocking him down.

Mime #4 was about to kick Ninja Mime in the face, but Ninja Mime dodges the incoming kick. Ninja Mime kicks Mime #4 below the belt before springing himself back on his feet, double-kicking Mime #4 as he did. Mimes #1, #2, and #5 attack Ninja Mime from all sides and overwhelm him, but Ninja Mime grabs Mime #1's leg and uses him to whack the other two mimes. Mime #1 manages to escape Ninja Mime's grasp and stylishly jumps back into his fighting stance.

The two dramatically stare each other down for about ten seconds before fighting again.

Mime #1 blocks Ninja Mime's quick double kick before striking him in the face. Ninja Mime recovers in time to tuck n' roll under Mime #1's flying kick. Ninja Mine jumps high for a spin kick, only for Mime #1 to drop to the ground before the foot even hit him in the face.

"Cut!" The director yelled.

Ninja Mime, who is actually famous actor Johnny Cage, sighs with annoyance.

The director looks at Mime #1 and says, "You reacted too early. Too early!"

"This is getting out of hand," said Johnny.

"And you're not supposed to be talking," said the director.

"You just said, _Cut!_" said Johnny.

Johnny walks off the bridge set, frustrated. He makes his way back to his trailer to cool his head before they film the scene again.

"Johnny. Johnny!" The director called, running after him.

"I need to take 5, Mario," said Johnny.

"Look, we've just started. You don't have to be so pissed off right now," said the director.

"That guy reacted too early for the fifth time today already," said Johnny. "Can't we just skip to the end and film that final kick instead of re-filming the whole fight scene? My best effort was all the way back in the first cut. Can't we use that instead?"

"Fine. Fine. If you want," the director decided. "Look, I want this movie to be a big success as much as you do."

"Damn right I do," said Johnny.

"Okay, look, let's recap, okay?" The director said. "The first Ninja Mime movie was an enjoyable mess. The sequel and the next two were such absolute disasters that we had to make them straight-to-VHS. It was only when your daughter Cassie co-starred with you in Ninja Mine V and VI that the franchise was finally taken seriously. But now that your daughter is Special Forces Commander, you're back to carrying this franchise on your shoulders alone."

"All I want is to provide for my family, Mario. I wanna stay near the top, not at the top. I don't wanna be the biggest star. I just want Ninja Mime VII to rock," said Johnny. "The script proves promising..."

"Well, you said you wanted to take Ninja Mime to a more serious and grounded direction while still being funny," said the director.

"But execution is what really matters," Johnny finished.

"Well, what, do you want a new stuntman?" The director asked.

"Get a stuntman who is master of reacting in fight scenes or tell that guy not to be so scared of catching a foot to the face," Johnny said sarcastically and grumpily.

"Look, Johnny, I get it. You've come so far since your early career mishaps," said the director. "I mean, you got to save world for real. Your first shot as director with _Dragonfist: The New World_ turned out amazingly. You won an Oscar for _No Violence_. All that success, it's not easy to handle."

"Yeah, well, I'm not the same guy I was almost thirty years ago," said Johnny. "Being an actual A-lister instead of saying I am one, it's been awesome. But I'm not gonna be doing action movies forever, Mario. I gotta make this count. Hopes for a _Ninja Mime: The Final Chapter_ will be dashed if we don't knock this out of the park."

"We're all doing our best here, Johnny," said the director.

"Anyway, I gotta get going. It's my birthday tomorrow. I wanna be with my wife and daughter. I bet they're already planning a surprise party for me back at base," said Johnny.

"Advanced happy birthday, Johnny," said the director.

Instead of saying "thanks" in response, Johnny silently traces a smile as he smiles, like a mime. He "mimes" his way to his trailer. He opens the door and walks in. He humorously waves at the director before closing the door. The direction can only shake his head and think, "Some things never change."

* * *

Johnny arrives, via a jet, at Special Forces Desert Command. He takes a moment to breathe in the hot air before walking towards the bunker. To think, thirty years ago, the idea of Johnny Cage being in the military could be taken as a hysterical joke. But now, Johnny is not only revered as an actor and a family man but also as a proud servant of the country. Johnny sometimes thinks about how his life could've turned out if Raiden didn't interfere with the timeline. Would he still be a hero but a douche-y one? Or was it destiny for him to be who he is now, no matter which timeline?

When he walked into the bunker, it was dark. The door was only slightly open and the lights were off.

"Hey, why is so dark?" Johnny wondered as he walked inside. "Man, Cassie's gotta teach me how to make that green glow happen voluntarily."

An evil laugh echoes through the walls, startling Johnny. It sounded scarily familiar.

"Who's there?" Johnny asked.

"Happy birthday, Johnny Cage," said the evil voice.

"Shinnok?" Johnny reacted, confused. "But Raiden cut your head off."

"I'm an Elder God, Mr. Cage," said Shinnok. "Death is impossible for me."

"If you hurt my daughter and my wife," Johnny threatened.

Shinnok laughs evilly again and says, "Come and stop me, if you dare."

"I beat your ass once. I can do it again," Johnny said confidently.

Suddenly, a figure with glowing red eyes showed up in front of him. The figure appeared to have the shape of Shinnok. Johnny backs up in fear a little bit before steadying himself and getting into a battle stance.

"Bring it, ass-face," Johnny taunted.

"Oh, indeed, I will," said Shinnok.

Suddenly, the figure in front of Johnny starts glitching. Wait, glitching? That doesn't look or sound right. The figure was glitching like a hologram or something.

"Ah, dammit!" Shinnok cursed.

"Uh, you okay?" Johnny asked.

"Jacqui, I thought you had this thing fixed!" Shinnok shouted.

"Wait, Jacqui?" Johnny asked, feeling very confused.

"Ah, screw it," said Shinnok.

The lights turned on. The figure of Shinnok turned out to be a hologram coming from a projector, which appeared to have malfunctioned. Manning the projector are Cassie and Jacqui. Cassie was holding a microphone attached to a speaker. That could probably mean that the microphone was tuned to make her sound like Shinnok. Besides that, Sonya and all of the Special Forces were present. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Kitana were there as well. The bunker was decorated with streamers. There was wine, cupcakes, and other party goodies. There was a banner that says...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JOHNNY!

"So much for the big surprise," Jacqui muttered, bummed.

"Happy birthday..." Cassie stopped when she realized she's still speaking in Shinnok's voice. Turning the microphone off, she says, "Happy birthday, Dad."

Johnny approaches his daughter and gives her a big hug, ignoring how awkward it is for everyone now.

"Let's just say it," said Jacqui.

And everyone went...

"Happy birthday, Johnny!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday, Cage!"

"Happy birthday, Mr. Ninja Mime!"

Johnny and Cassie stop hugging in time for Sonya to step in. She kisses Johnny on the lips in front of everyone before hugging him. It really warms Cassie's heart to see her parents truly reunited.

"Happy birthday, Johnny," said Sonya.

"Aw, you called me Johnny," Johnny responded, blushing.

"Wow," Cassie reacted.

"So, you wanted to scare the bejesus out of me for my birthday?" Johnny asked.

"That was my idea," said Cassie. Glaring at Jacqui, she says, "But _somebody_ messed up the projector."

"Hey, at least the microphone worked," Jacqui defended herself.

"Sure got me fooled," Johnny admitted.

"So, can I take this off?"

That was Jax. He came out of hiding, wearing what appears to be a poor copy of Shinnok's outfit. Lots of people couldn't help but laugh at it. It's so ridiculous, they couldn't believe whoever made it actually thought it was scary.

"Let me guess. You were gonna jumpscare me from behind," Johnny guessed.

"It was either me or Secretary Blake. We settled it with a coin toss. I lost," said Jax. "Happy birthday, Mr. A-List."

Johnny chuckled. He remembered when Jax called him that after he kicked his butt for thinking about dating Sonya.

"Now can someone help me take this thing off?" Jax complained.

Jacqui chuckled and said, "Come with me."

While Jacqui helps her father out of the Shinnok suit, Johnny approaches the two Shaolin warrior and Outworld's new Kahn. He was surprised by happy to see them.

"Wow, to think, you three came to _my_ birthday party," Johnny smiled.

"You are our ally and friend, Johnny Cage," said Liu Kang.

"No matter how big your ego is or how frivolous you are, we're happy to be here," said Kung Lao.

"Big ego? That's humorous coming from you, Kung Lao," said Kitana.

"What about you, princess? Why come?" asked Johnny.

Kitana casually shrugged and said, "Your daughter promised cake."

"Your daughter also said I could bring a, as you would say, plus one," said Liu Kang.

Cassie hid her chuckle by covering her mouth.

"Sorry Kung Jin couldn't be here. He has been searching for Takeda and his father for the past week," said Kung Lao.

"Ah, that's okay. Those two need to get out there on their own, after all," said Johnny.

"But they did send you these," said Cassie.

Cassie shows her father two pictures on her phone. The first picture of Takeda next to a boulder with the words "Happy B-Day, Mr. Cage" carved on it. The next picture is of Kung Jin using his arrows to spell "HBD," which obviously means "Happy Birthday."

"Hey, someone bring the cake over," Sonya ordered.

"Yes, general," one soldier obeyed.

Johnny's birthday cake is a large 5-tier chocolate cake with buttercream icing. On the top is a Johnny Cage action figurine holding the candle. Liu Kang kindly lights up the candle with his fire. After everyone was finished singing the "Happy Birthday" song, Johnny blows out the candle.

Jacqui takes a picture of the Cage family standing next to the cake.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

After the blowing out of the candle, everyone gets a slice of cake. Johnny eats his slice and chats with Cassie, Sonya, Jacqui, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Kitana. The latter three seem to be really enjoying the cake. Kitana playfully stole a piece from Liu Kang's plate, and he just laughed. Kung Lao rolled his eyes.

"How's the cake?" asked Cassie.

"Exquisite, I admit," said Kitana.

"Maybe we should ask you to host our next birthday parties, Cassandra," said Liu Kang.

"Don't eat too much of this stuff, though," Sonya warned. "Sugar's bad for you."

"It's bad for us, but it's not poison?" Kung Lao questioned.

"Different kind of _bad_, Kung Lao," said Sonya. "You wanna keep jumping and flipping like warriors, then control yourself around sugar."

"Hey, where're Hanzo and Sub-Z?" Johnny asked. "I always thought that if anyone's birthday could bring the entire MK family together, it'd be mine."

"MK family?" Kung Lao questioned, confused as to what Johnny meant by _MK_.

"I asked them, but they said no," Cassie explained. "They sent their regards, though."

"Still, would've been nice for them to come over and have a little fun," said Johnny.

"Or you just want to ask Grandmaster Hasashi again if he wants to co-star with you," Cassie knew.

"Hey, you only get one shot at fame. Just one," said Johnny. "You should know that yourself, Cass. Ninja Mime owes you a lot more than we paid you."

"How's filming, by the way?" asked Cassie.

"Ah, rough start," said Johnny.

"Wishing I came back?" Cassie bragged.

"Hey, I can do this," Johnny said confidently. "Have a little faith in your old man, Cass."

"I will never understand the relevance of motion pictures," Kitana commented.

"Hey, I gave you the offer," Johnny reminded.

"And the answer is still no," said Kitana.

"You might wanna stop asking, Johnny. You and Cass are the only movie junkies here," said Sonya.

"I don't know. I think I wanna give it a shot one day," said Jacqui.

"Any conditions, if you ever agree? asked Johnny.

"No stunt doubles," said Jacqui.

"Why do films have to fake fighting?" Kung Lao asked. "I mean, if action is supposed to be the thrilling aspect, why fake it?"

"Because no one is supposed to get hurt," said Sonya. "After all, actors do need to keep their faces pretty."

"Aw, she called me pretty," said Johnny.

"Don't get used to it," said Sonya.

"Hey, Cage!" Jax called.

Jax had just finished his slice. He just bumped his fists, as if he's looking for a fight.

"Remember our agreement?" asked Jax.

"Oh, yes," Johnny responded.

"What agreement?" asked Cassie.

"I've been waiting for a rematch for almost 30 years," said Johnny. "Against the real Jax, at least."

"And you want to fight him on your birthday?" asked Sonya.

"I had to kick your butt to get a promotion," said Cassie.

"Can't wait to see dad kick your dad's butt again," Jacqui said.

"We'll see about that," said Cassie.

"A real fight? Now this, we have to see," said Liu Kang. "Front row seats, Ms. Cage?"

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Fight time. A birthday brawl for Johnny Cage. Everyone makes room so the very center of the bunker can be used for the fight. Johnny Cage puts on his shades on as he shadow-boxes with his action figure, preparing for the fight. Jax, on the other hand, is testing his arm's systems. Jacqui's helping him.

"Wait, hold up," Johnny said, "I know how to make this even more interesting."

Johnny takes out his phone and starts a livestream. He gives the phone to Sonya, who tells her keep the camera focused on the fight.

"You're livestreaming this?" asked Jax.

"The whole will watch me kick your ass, Jax," said Johnny. "Now that's sweeter payback."

"No, I think the whole world is going to see Johnny Cage get his ass kicked," said Jax.

"Premature pre-fight banter," Kitana commented.

"I believe that is what they call trash-talking," said Kung Lao. "Liu Kang and I do it all the time before we even knew of the word."

"Well, it's effective for Johnny. He'll annoy his enemy to death," said Liu Kang.

Cassie decides to hype up the fight even more by being a ring announcer of some sort. She grabs the microphone and speaks through it.

"Ladies and..."

Realizing the microphone is still set on the Shinnok setting, Cassie fixes so she can speak in her normal voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls from around the world, welcome to Johnny Cage's Birthday Brawl!" Cassie announced.

The Special Forces start cheering, making it feel like they're in a wrestling event.

Cassie introduces her father first. "In this corner, he's Hollywood's highest grossing actor, star of the Ninja Mime franchise - next to me - my father and the birthday boy, Johnny Cage!"

Johnny blows kisses to the crowd and towards the camera, although most of those were at Sonya. She rolls her eyes, but smiles.

Cassie introduces the opponent. "And in this corner, standing at 6'3'' and weighting in at 230 pounds, would be several pounds lighter if not for those robotic arms, Jackson Briggs!"

Jax charges up his fist and pounds the ground for a flashy shockwave show, hyping himself up for the fight.

"You know the rules, gentlemen. If you're down and can't get back up, your out," said Cassie. "Ready? FIGHT!"

Johnny and Jax circle around each other, staring down each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Jax has this serious look on his face, while Johnny is smiling with confident. Jax makes the first move and throws the first punch. Johnny dodges the punch and spin-kicks Jax in the back. Jax turns around and goes for an uppercut, but Johnny leans back to avoid losing teeth. Jax pounds his fists together, charging them up, and then fires a blast at Johnny's feet. The impact of the blast blew Johnny back and on his butt. He gets back up and fights Jax up-close. Jax's metallic punches overwhelm him a little, but he uses his speed to get the advantage. He punches Jax in the face left and right repeatedly with great speed before back-flip-kicking him. Now Jax falls on his butt.

"Whoa," Liu Kang reacted.

"Impressed?" Kitana asked.

"He beat Shinnok. I don't know why I'm still," said Liu Kang.

"His speed is indeed impressive, for a man his age," Kung Lao commented.

Johnny started celebrating prematurely, giving Jax the opening for a counter attack. He punches Johnny in the face. He then grabs Johnny by the shirt, lifts him off his feet, and punches him in the face five times. He then throws Johnny on the ground face-first.

"Get up, Cage. I'm not done embarrassing you," said Jax.

"I'm just getting started," said Johnny. "Okay, Jaxy boy. Get ready to feel the wrath of Johnny Cage Unleashed."

Johnny gets back in the fight, just bopping around like he's some character from a fighting video game. Jax was starting to get annoyed, so he takes his next move. He was about to punch Johnny when...

"Wait!" Johnny stopped him.

"For what?" asked Jax.

Johnny suddenly started... acting strange. He was looking all around him and putting his hands up, as if he was trying to feel something. It's like he was trapped inside an invisible box. He was miming, confusing everyone. It was just annoyed Jax.

"Ah, hell with this," Jax said.

Jax goes for a punch, only for Johnny to block it with his palm. He then sucker-punches Jax in the face.

"Oh, yeah!" Johnny celebrated.

Johnny takes off his shades and throws them at Jax. As if by luck or great precision, the glasses wear themselves on Jax's face. Blinding by the mild blackness of the shades, Johnny kicks Jax in the stomach with a flying kick.

"Yup, that's Johnny Cage Unleashed," Sonya commented.

"Go, Dad!" Cassie cheered.

"C'mon, Dad! Don't give up!" Jacqui shouted.

Unfortunately for Jax, Johnny continues goofing around, which is actually helping him. Johnny jumps up and reaches for his toes mid-air, kicking Jax in the chest while he did it. Johnny then grabs his camera and takes a picture of Jax, blinding him with the flash. Johnny grabs Jax's arm, knees him in the stomach twice before spin-kicking him down.

Jax punches the floor hard and sends a shockwave at Johnny, but he jumps over it. Johnny takes his shades back and kicks Jax in the side twice. Jax punches Johnny in the head and then grabs him off his feet again. Jax punches Johnny in the face twice before throwing him down on his back. Johnny rolls out of the way of Jax's knockout punch before punching Jax again. He punches him over and over again in the face until he does the splits and...

Nut Punch!

"Ouch!" Everyone said and/or thought.

Jax was clutching his area in pain. Johnny grabs his action figure and adjusts the arms and legs so it was in a flying kick position. He throws his action figure at Jax like a spear, hitting him in the face. Jax falls down and stays down.

"One... two... three... you're out! Johnny Cage wins!" Cassie announced.

Johnny's closest friends gather around him and celebrate his victory. Johnny grabs his phone and poses for his fans before ending the livestream. Jacqui, meanwhile, helps her dad back on his feet. His "area" still hurts a lot.

"You'll get him next time, Dad," said Jacqui. "How's your, uh, your..."

"Good thing it's just a friendly match, or I might need a hospital," Jax grunted in pain. "Ow."

Jacqui tried to contain her laughter. While she hated seeing her father become a victim of Johnny Cage's infamous Nut Punch, she actually thought it was funny.

"Hey, Jax," Johnny called. He extends his hand forward and says, "Great fight."

Jax shakes his hand and says, "You won't get so lucky next time."

"Next time, huh? Well, we old-timers need the exercise," said Johnny.

"Uh, the entire world didn't really see that, did they?" Jax asked nervously.

"Over 15,000,000 views, Jax. Sorry," Sonya informed.

"That actually hurt me watching," said Liu Kang.

"That was quite impressive, Cage," Kitana admitted. "Even though such childish methods were unnecessary."

"Hey, it's just a fight, princess," said Johnny. "Gotta use whatever to win."

"Maybe next time, we'll fight. Let the world see who's better," said Kung Lao.

"One day, Kung Lao," Johnny agreed.

"Happy birthday, Dad," said Cassie.

Cassie hugs her dad again. Johnny can definitely say "Best Birthday Ever." Excluding the Shinnok prank, it was a pretty enjoyable day. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Kitana actually came. They got to taste cake. And he got to kick Jax's butt. That means they're finally 1-1 against each other.

**I did say I was gonna try to make things a little more fun going forward. Johnny Cage is my second favorite character in MK (behind only Sub-Zero), so of course I'm gonna show him love in my stories and do the best I can to make them worth reading.**

**So, tell me. What did you think of this chapter?**


	4. Cold-Blooded, Part 2

**I was gonna wait until Chapter 5 to continue the love story of Sub-Zero and Skarlet, but since I'm still working on how I can write Liu Kang and Kitana's love story, here we are. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for the most recent reviews: MKDemigodZ-Warrior, Lars221, Daniel Barga, Guest, Aiyhana K, Bond Nexus, Lyra, ChillBra19, FoxyGuy87, Luishunter65**

**_To MKDemigodZ-Warrior_: Yes, I'm pretty much using the MKX endings of Kenshi and Takeda to explain their absence here.**

**_To ChillBra19_: Don't worry. I'm trying to move forward in a positive direction for Liu Kang and Kitana's love. The constant criticisms from their friends and allies are just my response to the many pre-fight intros that involve criticizing their romance. Just another of my attempts to make this fic really feel like MK11.**

**_To FoxyGuy87_: I'm just always nervous when introducing myself to another archive (this is my first MK fic, after all). I mean, I did just mention earlier that I'm still nervous about how to write Liu Kang and Kitana's love story, so I really am still testing myself.**

In Outworld's infamous Koliseum, Kitana Kahn sat on the Kahn's chair in the very center of the arena - with Jade and Kotal standing by her side - as she watched a battle ensue. The battle is between the bloodbender Skarlet and a man convicted of murder and theft. Instead of throwing him in prison, Kitana decided to let his fate be determined by the orphaned blood assassin. Jade and Kotal, however, don't seem too supportive of this decision. But with the no-nonsense look on Kitana's face, they stayed silent.

"This concerns me, Kotal," Jade said quietly.

"Concerned about who, to be exact?" Kotal questioned.

"Kitana, mostly," Jade whispered.

"I share your concern. Trying to redeem Skarlet, it is impossible," said Kotal. "Shao Kahn's blood magic has corrupted her beyond imagination."

"The best we can do is support Kitana until this goes too far," said Jade.

Skarlet had no intention of playing fair. Armed with her blood sword, she fends off the criminal quiet easily, who had nothing but a dagger for a weapon. Agilely and gracefully, she cuts him three times. Once in the arm, once in the leg, and once in the face. She turns her blood sword back into a blood dagger and jabs it right into a spot close to the criminal's neck. The criminal falls down as Skarlet absorbs the blood from his body through the cut. It invigorates Skarlet so much every time she feeds. With each passing second, she accelerates the feeding process, absorbing the man's blood through her skin faster.

This caused Kitana was stand up from her throne with alarm.

Seeing Kitana rise from her seat, Skarlet ceases her lunch and pulls the dagger out of criminal's body. Jade quickly approaches the injured man and tends to his wounds quickly before he could bleed out.

"You lost control, again," Kitana scolded.

"I warned you, Kitana," Skarlet reminded. "But what's the harm? He murdered an innocent family, stole from them afterwards. No one would mourn him."

"I am not Shao Kahn, Skarlet," Kitana reminded. "If I were to execute this man, this is not how I would do it. Make no mistake. I do not intend to show him mercy, but this was a test."

"The third one this week," Skarlet counted.

"And every time, whenever I ask you to defeat and spare your opponents, you lose control and attempt to end their life," said Kitana.

"I could do that to you right now, Kitana," Skarlet threatened.

Jade slowly reaches for her staff, just as Kotal slowly reaches for his blade. Kitana, on the other hand, didn't reach for her fans. She just glared at Skarlet without flinching.

"But you won't," Kitana said confidently.

"Why waste your time with me?" asked Skarlet. "Executing me would do many a favor."

"Because there is someone who would mourn you," said Kitana.

"You mean _him_?" Skarlet questioned. "Why care what _he_ thinks of me?"

"Because he is my friend, Skarlet," said Kitana. "You would do well to understand that concept."

After another long staredown with the new Kahn, Skarlet says, "Take me back to my cell, Kotal."

Kotal gladly escorts Skarlet back to her prison cell, accompanied by the soldiers that were also present for the test. Still he can barely walk due to the crippling injury that Shao Kahn inflicted upon him, even with the mechanical casts on his legs. Before she left with Kotal, Skarlet faces Jade, who has done nothing but, as Earthrealmers say, throw shade at her.

"You think I'm a waste of time," Skarlet knew.

"You're almost as vile, if not just as vile, as Shao Kahn," Jade said honestly. "If it were up to me, your fate would be settled differently."

"Be thankful I am not feasting on your sweet Edenian blood," Skarlet said, purposely trying to scare her.

Skarlet does what Earthrealmers call the "shoulder check" on Jade as she leaves the Koliseum with Kotal. Kitana sighs, feeling exasperated by the negative tension between her friend and her prisoner. Jade continues checking on the injured prison, while Kitana stayed behind to talk to her.

"I understand you wish to carry on Sub-Zero's promises to her, but this will only result in disaster," Jade said worriedly.

"I understand your sense of caution around her Jade," said Kitana.

Skarlet did almost feast on Jade's blood that one time. It was fortunate that Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Kitana saved her. Ever since then, there has been animosity between the green-clad assassin and the red-clad blood mage.

"Perhaps it is time for a new test," Kitana thought.

"You're not gonna throw me into the pit with her, are you?" Jade asked worriedly.

"I wasn't thinking of it until you suggested it," Kitana said playfully.

"Are you certain she could be redeemed, Kitana?" Jade asked.

"I do not know for sure, but only time will tell if there is still light within her," said Kitana. "But I was thinking we need _cooler_ heads to tame her."

"Did you just use a pun?" Jade asked, surprised. "Perhaps Johnny Cage is rubbing off on you."

Kitana shrugs off the comment and says, "I am serious, Jade. Kuai Liang may have a better chance than we ever had."

"So, you're just going to hand Skarlet over to the Lin Kuei?" Jade questioned.

"No, I am allowing her to pursue whatever she seeks with Sub-Zero," said Kitana. "They have a history, a history that needs to be continued."

"Baraka still seeks retribution for the Tarkatans that Skarlet killed," Jade reminded. "He will not be happy if Sub-Zero so much as steps foot on Outworld."

"Have more faith, Jade," said Kitana. "Although, to succeed, we may have to pull a few strings, even if it may not yield an entirely pleasing outcome."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Back at the palace, Kitana uses a special communication device that allows her to contact anyone who owns one of their own, which includes Special Forces, Lin Kuei, and Shirai Ryu. Soon enough, the device projects a small hologram of Sub-Zero, meaning that he has answered her call.

_"Kitana," Sub-Zero greeted._

"Sub-Zero," Kitana greeted. "I have a mission for you. You will need assistance on this one."

_"I will contact Grandmaster Hasashi," said Sub-Zero._

"No," said Kitana. "I have already decided who will be accompanying you. As the Earthrealmers say, it is for you to kill two birds with one stone. To complete your mission and to fulfill your promise."

* * *

Sub-Zero arrives at Outworld and meets up with Kitana Kahn at her palace. He would bow, but she told him it's not necessary. He just stood there as she gave him the details regarding the mission she has for him. Kitana walks off her throne and stares off into the distance. She's thinking, clearly. What she's about to do, what she's about to ask of Sub-Zero, it may change things for better or worse.

"Baraka still wants your heart and Skarlet's for the Tarkatans she killed the last time you encountered him," Kitana started.

"Settling this dispute through kombat is gratuitous," said Sub-Zero.

"Which is why certain circumstances have given us the opportunity to end the quarrel between the you and the Tarkatans," said Kitana. "Bandits kidnapped three Tarkatans from their war camp. You must find them. I already told Baraka that I have assigned this task to you. He said that he will consider absolving you of your crimes against his tribe if you return his people alive."

"And who is accompanying me in this mission?" asked Sub-Zero.

"You already know," said Kitana.

On cue, Skarlet walks into the room. No bonds. No restrains. Just her all by herself, walking towards the cryomancer. They gaze upon each other, and silence filled the room. Skarlet's blood-red brown eyes stared longingly at Sub-Zero's icy blues. No words were exchanged as she slowly took one step after another towards the Lin Kuei's grandmaster. She stopped just a few feet from where he stood. Even with their masks on, they could read each other by simply looking into each other's eyes. A look, a stare, it can tell just as much as a smile and a frown. Maybe more.

"I was disappointed you didn't come to visit," Skarlet started casually.

"I needed time," said Sub-Zero. "Also, as you may have known, Baraka has grown hostile towards both of us."

"He has been requesting a death battle between me and him, to avenge his fallen brethren. Kitana declined that request more than once," said Skarlet.

"I knew I could trust her," said Sub-Zero.

"Not entirely, as Jade mentioned," said Skarlet. "You fear her rule over Outworld."

"Her words, not mine," said Sub-Zero.

"Denial is a dangerous thing, Sub-Zero," Skarlet said seductively. "Such as when you denied desiring more from me than just redemption. I have not been able to stop thinking about you."

"Neither have I of you, but not in the way you believe," Sub-Zero denied.

"So serious, and so unbending," Skarlet judged flirtatiously. "Your conduct is more alluring than your cold, cold blood."

"Ahem!" Kitana interrupted.

Sub-Zero and Skarlet stopped staring at each other and faced the Kahn. She appeared annoyed by their little chat just now. Kitana walks through the gap between the two, all the while smiling behind their backs. While she appeared annoyed by their "something," she actually admires it.

"I am trusting you to cooperate with Sub-Zero, Skarlet," said Kitana. "And, Sub-Zero, I am trusting you to keep her in check. Bring the bandits back alive."

"On my honor, Kitana," Sub-Zero promised.

"I'll be a good girl," Skarlet said playfully.

Sub-Zero and Skarlet depart from the palace to begin their mission. From a balcony, Kitana watches them leave. She knows she is taking a big risk leaving those two alone with each other, but she only wishes to make progress with Skarlet's rehabilitation. There was, for some reason, a little mischief in that smirk on her face. There's something she is not telling Sub-Zero and Skarlet.

* * *

The trail of the missing Tarkatans led Sub-Zero and Skarlet into the Kuatan Jungle. This was where Mileena set up camp during her resistance against Kotal's rule as Kahn. It is also where she was killed, by D'Vorah. Without the threat of a small army, all they got to worry about is a possible ambush by the bandits. Besides that, it's just a bunch of flying bugs, not-so-good-smelling waters, and walls of nature.

"Not exactly how I pictured a first date, but if we get to spill some blood, it'll be worth it," said Skarlet.

"This is not a romantic escapade, Skarlet," said Sub-Zero. "We are here to find missing Tarkatans."

"I just think it's suspicious that Kitana would send only the two of us to deal with low-life bandits," said Skarlet. "What if she wanted us to be alone?"

With one step forward, Skarlet quickly inches herself towards the Lin Kuei grandmaster. She puts one hand on his mask-covered cheek and caresses it in a rather seductive manner. As if leaning closer and closer wasn't doing it already. Sub-Zero grabs Skarlet's wrist and gently removes her hand from his face.

"We are here to free ourselves from a debt and to test your inhibitions," Sub-Zero reminded seriously.

"A woman would despise a man who refuses to give in, but something about your brusqueness ignites my own blood," Skarlet flirted.

"You misunderstand my intentions with you," said Sub-Zero.

"Then why do I feel your blood circulate your heart with such fire every time you stand close to me?" Skarlet replied amorously.

Sub-Zero slowly lets go of Skarlet's wrist. The blood mage, however, doesn't back away. She stays inches from him, staring at him with eyes that nearly match the color of blood. Sub-Zero kept a sturdy expression, mask and all, as he explained himself.

"My only wish is for you to seek a life beyond as Shao Kahn's slave," said Sub-Zero. "He may have given you power to sate your hunger, but it corrupted your soul."

"You seek my apology for your betrayal?" Skarlet guessed.

"I was young, compliant, and a fool," said Sub-Zero. "You do not need to forgive me for my faulty mistake many years ago. I only want to repay my debt and ensure the conflict between us ends with peace and understanding."

"I owed Shao Kahn everything for what he gave me," said Skarlet. "But you, Sub-Zero, what you're offering to me can be seen as imprudent and naive."

"Perhaps, but I could no longer ignore you," said Sub-Zero.

"Then don't reject me," said Skarlet. "We fight this battle as one, Sub-Zero. Let's call it a first step, shall we?"

"You have little understanding of what you're insinuating," said Sub-Zero.

"And you do, Sub-Zero?" Skarlet questioned. "Tell me. Have you ever loved before?"

"My mother, before my father took me away from her," said Sub-Zero.

"Mamma's boy much?" Skarlet mocked playfully.

"We have a mission to accomplish," Sub-Zero reminded. "If so much as one of those Tarkatans die, Baraka will never forgive us."

"Funny that you should mention Baraka," said Skarlet. "Because the trail I've been following, it's not of his missing brethren. It's him."

"Baraka? He is here?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Indeed!"

Sub-Zero and Skarlet turn around and see Baraka himself, along with five other Tarkatans, coming out from the shadows. Baraka had his arm blades out and sharpened, clearly ready for battle. The cryomancer and the bloodbender stand their ground, just in case.

"Sub-Zero. Skarlet. This will prove to be a pleasure," Baraka said, eager for a fight.

"Kitana sent us, Baraka," Sub-Zero informed. "We are here to return your people to you."

"I told Kitana that I will find them myself," said Baraka. "But now that she sent Skarlet to us, this will truly be a beneficial encounter."

"Skarlet is under my protection," said Sub-Zero. "And if that does not frighten you, you will answer to Kitana."

"Then we'll kill both of you. Kitana will assume the bandits are the cause of your deaths," said Baraka.

"Do not do this, Baraka," Sub-Zero warned.

"She killed my people. And you defend her," Baraka said angrily. "Walk away, Sub-Zero, or else."

"I defeated you without using blood magic, Baraka," Skarlet reminded. "You would be wise to surrender immediately."

"Tarkatans do not surrender," Baraka growled.

It's clear that a fight is unavoidable. To reason with Baraka, they're gonna have to beat him up first, just like what Kitana did when she tried to negotiate with him but he chose to attack first.

"Do not kill them," said Sub-Zero.

"Unless we have no choice," said Skarlet.

"I prefer it not come to that," said Sub-Zero. "I'll handle Baraka. Take care of the others. Let us see if Kitana has taught you self-restraint."

"Did she mention that she has failed miserably?" Skarlet mentioned.

"Show me," Sub-Zero dared.

The Tarkatans roar and charge. Sub-Zero and Skarlet split up. Having heard what Sub-Zero said just a few seconds ago, Baraka gives the grandmaster the satisfaction of facing him, leader of the Tarkatans. The other Tarkatans gang up on Skarlet, who was reading to unleash her bloody wrath on them.

"We only seek to complete the task assigned to us by Outworld's Kahn," said Sub-Zero. "You do not want to defy Kitana, Baraka."

"You owe us, Lin Kuei. And now, you pay!" Baraka declared.

Sub-Zero quickly creates two icicles in his hands to block Baraka's incoming arm blades attacks. Instead of feeling overwhelmed, Sub-Zero was composed and steady in his reactions and counters. Sub-Zero starts fighting back, striking Baraka's arm blades with precision and speed. He lands a double kick on Baraka, which staggers the Tarkatan long enough for the cryomancer to make a quick follow-up move. Sub-Zero moves one of his icicles next to Baraka's bald head and then punches the icicle against Baraka's head, shattering the icicle and bruising the Tarkatan's face. When Baraka tried to slice him with both blades at the same time, Sub-Zero quickly disappears and leaves behind an ice clone. Baraka shatters that clone, but is now confused about what just happened. Did he shatter Sub-Zero or this some kind of trick?

To Baraka's disappointment, Sub-Zero runs up behind him and attacks him from behind with a jumping kick.

"You rely too much on savagery instead of skill. It is your weakness," said Sub-Zero.

"The savage eat the skilled!" Baraka snarled.

Baraka charges at Sub-Zero again. Sub-Zero ducks and slides away from Baraka's double-blade beheading attack before kicking him in the back of the knee. This begins a series of uninterrupted attacks by Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero punches Baraka in the face three times, lands two quick kicks to his chest, back-kicks him in the stomach, punches him across the face again, spin-backhands him in the head, punches him twice with ice-covered fists, and strikes his head twice with an axe kick. Baraka tries to counter, but Sub-Zero freezes him from head to toe. Sub-Zero ice-slides towards Baraka at high speed and strikes with a double palm trike, shattering the ice and knocking a slightly cold Baraka down.

"Savagery may be effective on the unskilled, but I am not one of them, Baraka," said Sub-Zero.

Enraged, Baraka attacks again. Sub-Zero dodges Baraka's arm blades with ease and even blocks his kick with a kick of his own. Sub-Zero creates a wall of hail and pushes it against Baraka, knocking him back. Sub-Zero fires a beam of ice that misses Baraka but creates a big wall of ice behind the Tarkatan.

"Ha! You missed," Baraka taunted.

Baraka attacks again, only for Sub-Zero to grab both his arm blades with his ice cold hands. Sub-Zero freezes his arm blades and shatters them, shocking Baraka. Sub-Zero ice-slides towards Baraka and kicks the Tarkatan so hard, he not only hits the ice wall but also breaks through it. Baraka lies down hurt and unconscious.

"You are formidable, Baraka, but you are no match for me," said Sub-Zero.

Meanwhile, Skarlet was holding her own against five Tarkatans. She creates a blood spear that she uses to protect herself against five sets of arm blades. She then turns the spear into a bloody stream that washes away all the five Tarkatans. She kicks Tarkatan #1 in the stomach before stabbing him in the shoulder blade with a blood shard. She steals blood from Tarkatan #2, creates five small spikes with them, and sends them flying at the Tarkatan, injuring him. Tarkatan #3 was trying to get up, but Skarlet stomps on his head hard enough to knock him out. Tarkatan #4 attacks from behind, but Skarlet blocks his blades with her blood sword before slashing him across the chest.

Skarlet uses thin, sharp blood razors to slash Tarkatan #5's face. She then uses those same razors to slash his left arm blade in half. She strikes with a roundhouse kick to the head, knocking him down. She then grabs his face and starts "cooking" his blood, burning him from inside, causing the Tarkatan to scream due to agonizing internal pain.

Skarlet would have killed him, until her eyes met Sub-Zero's. Instead of stopping her, Sub-Zero only gave her a scolding glare. Skarlet can see the disappointment in his stare. It made her release the Tarkatan.

"I see I have made a mistake not visiting sooner," said Sub-Zero.

"Do not judge me, Sub-Zero," said Skarlet.

"You are addicted to your own magic," Sub-Zero criticized.

"When Shao Kahn taught me blood magic, my life force became linked to it," Skarlet explained. "I don't just wield blood. I need the blood of my enemies to live. Without it, I will die."

"It does not have to be that way," said Sub-Zero.

"Then what do you propose, Sub-Zero?!" Skarlet raised her voice. Calming down a bit, she says, "None of them are dead, are they? Let us leave while they still breathe."

"First thing first," said Sub-Zero.

After gathering the unconscious Tarkatans in one spot, Sub-Zero traps them inside an ice dome. That way, if they wake up, they will have a hard time getting out to chase him and Skarlet. The two quickly walk away and get back on the trail of the bandits. Just because Baraka and his Tarkatans are down, out, and trapped, it doesn't meant they can take their time. They need to hurry with rescuing the Tarkatans in order to end this conflict with Baraka once and for all. The recent fight may have strengthened said conflict, but they have no chance in making peace with the primitive tribe if they don't finish their mission.

"I am not such a bad girl, you know, Sub-Zero," Skarlet started.

"No, but you've lived too long under Shao Kahn's shadow," said Sub-Zero.

"You and Kitana cannot expect to redeem me so easily," said Skarlet.

"And that raises an important question. Do you seek redemption?" asked Sub-Zero.

"I do not know," Skarlet answered honestly. "But I wish for something more. It is only when Shao Kahn was killed that I realized I sought much more."

"You sound as if your time as his enforcer was not completely pleasant for you," said Sub-Zero.

"Shao Kahn gave everything and nothing at the same time," said Skarlet. "I swore my loyalty to him, but my conscience fought against my actions for years. Perhaps my bloodlust is more than just an addiction."

"An emotional instinct," Sub-Zero guessed. "Your magic doesn't define who you are. We all choose our own destinies. I chose to change the Lin Kuei's purpose once I became Grandmaster. It chose honor over principle. The Lin Kuei have blossomed since then, and I intend to keep it that way. You must decide which path you wish to take."

"Isn't that what you seek to help me with, Sub-Zero?" asked Skarlet.

"My intention is to express my regret for your desolation and to atone for my role in your descent in darkness," said Sub-Zero.

"I can sense your denial, Sub-Zero," said Skarlet. "Why deny the fire between us?"

"If such fire exists, is it ignited by genuine purity from both sides?" Sub-Zero replied.

Skarlet stops flirting and finally thinks. "Genuine purity," he said. He closes off his emotions to focus on what's important. She likes to toy with his feelings and tease him non-stop because she enjoys it. But is there anything genuine about how she feelings towards him? This question might be behind the reason why Sub-Zero repeatedly denies what he feels.

"We must press forward. No time to waste," Skarlet said, seeking to escape the conversation.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Sub-Zero and Skarlet venture deeper and deeper into the Kuatan Jungle until they found a small camp where two bandits are holding three Tarkatans hostage. The Tarkatans are unconscious and tied up. The two bandits, dressed in rags and covering their faces with masks, are just having a casual conversation. The Tarkatans are far enough from the bandits for stealth to be considered an option.

"The third bandit. Not present," Sub-Zero noticed.

"Something does not feel right," said Skarlet. "Someone's coming from behind. Don't move."

Sub-Zero and Skarlet act like they don't know someone is trying to ambush them from behind. The bandit sneaking up behind them approaches slowly with her staff ready for kombat. Just when she thought she would get the drop of on the two intruders, Skarlet sneaks some blood through the grass and uses them as restraints to capture the bandit.

"Keep this one restrained. I will finish the rest," said Sub-Zero. "But remember..."

"Keep all of them alive," Skarlet remembered.

Sub-Zero continues to sneak through the bushes to sneak up on the other two bandits. As for the bandit that was captured, Skarlet is trying really hard to resist the urge to drain every single drop of blood from her body. She puts one hand on the bandit's face and toys with her blood a little, but the blood remained in the bandit's body.

"I would say I am surprised you would be here," Skarlet said to the bandit. "But I suspected this is more than just a kidnapping. Isn't that right... Jade?"

"Of course you knew," Jade admitted.

"And I am assuming that the co-conspirators to his joke are Kitana's boy toy and the arrogant Shaolin with the hat," Skarlet guessed.

"If you didn't know who we were, would you still drain my blood?" Jade asked.

"I'm almost tempted to," Skarlet replied in a bloodthirsty manner. "But I suppose Kitana needs her bodyguard back in full strength."

"Shouldn't you tell Sub-Zero that his friends are the ones behind the masks?" asked Jade.

"I like to watch a good fight," said Skarlet.

And a fight is what Skarlet gets to see. Sub-Zero had just engaged the two bandits in a fight. His stealth plan worked for a moment, until one of them saw him coming. With their faces mostly covered, Sub-Zero doesn't know that they were Liu Kang and Kung Lao. The two disguised monks fight Sub-Zero at the same time, but he was holding his own in spite their combined might.

Kung Lao attacks with swift punches. He kicks Sub-Zero down to the mud, but Sub-Zero manages to boost himself back up. Kung Lao goes for high kicks, but Sub-Zero counters with well-timed icy punches to the face. Kung Lao throws a punch, Sub-Zero freezes his forearm before headbutting him to the ground.

Liu Kang goes for strong punches and fast kicks. Sub-Zero was slightly overwhelmed by Liu Kang's agility, as the Shaolin Monk throws punches and kicks with such speed. After finding an opening for a palm strike to the chest, Sub-Zero uses his ice powers to teleport behind Liu Kang. By the time Liu Kang turned around, Sub-Zero hits him with a frost-powered punch to he face.

Kung Lao recovers from the frostbite and continues fighting. He gets a few good hits there, a half dozen punches to the face and some kicks in three different places. After blocking Kung Lao's next few attacks with excellent timing, Sub-Zero kicks Kung Lao in the side, punches him on the side of his face, and knocks him down with a jumping double kick.

Liu Kang gets back up and attacks Sub-Zero with his famous Bicycle Kick, knocking the cryomancer down to the ground.

"Liu Kang?" Sub-Zero realized.

Liu Kang lowers the rag covering half his face and says, "Grandmaster."

Kung Lao gets back up, in spite of upper body pain, and says, "You blew our cover, Liu Kang. You just had to use your signature move, huh?"

"Why? Do you want him to keep embarrassing you?" Liu Kang mocked playfully.

"I was winning," Kung Lao claimed.

"I should've recognized your arrogance behind your over-reliance on style, Kung Lao," Sub-Zero said.

"Had our fight lasted longer, I would've knocked you down myself," Kung Lao said with overconfidence.

"If you two are the bandits, then the third one is..." Sub-Zero had an idea, but he wanted to be sure.

Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Sub-Zero head to the spot where Skarlet is hiding. The three men see that Skarlet and Jade have engaged in kombat, for some reason. While the Shaolin monks were interested to see who would come out on top, Sub-Zero was disappointed by this action from Skarlet. They already had Jade in restraints. Why fight?

"Kitana told us to expect Skarlet," said Liu Kang. "But I did not expect you two to make it here without having killed each other."

"I was surprised that Kitana would even use us to test her," said Kung Lao.

"But you agreed to this hoax to see if you could beat me in battle," Sub-Zero guessed bluntly.

Skarlet blocks Jade's staff swings with her blood sword before kicking Jade in the stomach, pushing her down. Jade gets back up and starts twirling her staff in stylish fashion, hitting Skarlet in the face about four times before striking with an energy kick. Skarlet falls down and tumbles across the grass, but she adjusts herself during the tumble and gets back on her feet. Skarlet uses Jade's blood to pull her closer painfully and uses a blood whip to whack her in the face and trip her legs. Skarlet lands two kicks on Jade's upper body before knocking her down with a jumping crescent kick. Jade recovers from this attack and starts kicking quickly before whacking Skarlet in the head with her staff. Skarlet gets knocked down with Jade's staff pressed against her chin.

"Pray that I am merciful," said Jade.

"Next time, you lose," said Skarlet.

Sub-Zero offers Skarlet a hand, which she accepts.

"Good fight, Jade," Liu Kang congratulated.

"We must flee," said Jade. "Baraka will be here soon. He will believe that Sub-Zero and Skarlet bested us and forced us to retreat."

"Why would Kitana kidnap Tarkatans, Jade?" Sub-Zero asked, demanding an answer.

"You should ask her yourself, Kuai Liang," said Jade.

* * *

Back at the Kahn's palace, Kitana and Baraka are having a disagreement while Sub-Zero, Skarlet, Jade, and Kotal are in the room. The latter four stayed quiet and kept their distance while the Kahn and the Tarkatan war chief shout at each other. Jade and Skarlet constantly glance at each other with scorn, while Sub-Zero and Kotal exchanged looks of slight annoyance.

"Did you know of Kitana's deception, Kotal?" asked Sub-Zero.

"No, I do not," said Kotal. "This was a shock to me as well."

"My apologies, Kotal, but Kitana knew you would not approve of this," said Jade.

"She's lucky we choose to keep it a secret from Baraka and his people," said Skarlet.

True, Baraka does not know that Jade, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao were the bandits that kidnapped his people. But what he's furious about is Kitana's insistence to include Skarlet and Sub-Zero in a situation involving the Tarkatans.

"First, you refuse us our sacred rituals. Now, you defy my wishes of finding my missing people alone," Baraka said angrily.

"I saw this as opportunity to mend ties between you and the Grandmaster," said Kitana. "As I was told, you and your Tarkatans attacked them first. You cannot blame them for your pain... or your blades."

"You sent that blood witch to search for my people, whom she will kill without hesitation," Baraka argued.

"They gave you that second battle you wished for, didn't they? You lost," said Kitana.

"You would rather be loyal to an Earthrealmer than your own people here in Outworld," Baraka criticized.

"Skarlet's fate is not yours to determine," said Kitana. "I am sorry for your losses, Baraka, but certain compromises have to be made."

"You promised you would support Tarkata as much as all of Outworld," Baraka reminded angrily.

"And I will always aid your people, Baraka. But these matters are more complicated than normal," said Kitana.

"My loyalty has its limits, Kitana," Baraka warned. "You promised Tarkatans a more peaceful future. This matter will not sta..."

Unexpectedly, Kitana reaches for one of her fans and presses one of its blades on Baraka's throat in a threatening manner, silencing him. Skarlet, Sub-Zero, Jade, and Kotal were shocked to see this. Since when does Kitana lose her cool like this?

"Unless you wish to test me further, Baraka, you will drop this dicussion now," Kitana threatened. "Or do you wish share my father's fate?"

"It would seem that you are more like Shao Kahn than I thought," Baraka insulted.

"Get out, Baraka," Kitana ordered.

Baraka growls bitterly as he walks out of the palace. The relationship between Kitana and the Tarkatans is now less stable than before, as if it was ever stable to begin with. Kitana can only hope that this matter will be resolved eventually. Looking at the fan in her hand, Kitana can only scold herself for stooping to Shao Kahn's level when one of her subjects frustrate her. The stress of being Kahn is getting to her. If only Liu Kang came over. He can help her release some stress. He always knew what she needed.

"That was uncalled for, Kitana," Jade criticized.

"I do not need you to lecture me, Jade. I know what I did," said Kitana.

"If the Tarkatans rebel, it will nod b

"I have become victim of frustration before, Kitana. You cannot allow your anger to define your rule," said Kotal.

"Just leave me be, Kotal," Kitana demanded, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Why, Kitana?" asked Sub-Zero. "Why resolve manners with this type of deception?"

"I was trying to help you, Sub-Zero," said Kitana. "I thought that if Baraka would appreciate if you and Skarlet returned his people safely. Instead, he defied my orders and made this even worse."

"I believe the blame is mine to take," said Skarlet.

"Excuse me?" Jade reacted.

"After all, I started all this," said Skarlet. "I attacked Baraka's people first. Sub-Zero may have been the one searching for me, but I chose to slaughter Tarkatans."

"Is that regret I hear?" Jade asked half-insultingly.

"Do not get used to it," said Skarlet. "I do not feel sorry for Baraka, but I hate to be the reason Kitana's reign is in jeopardy."

"Baraka has a right to be furious, but his stubbornness can be destructive," said Kotal.

"If you believe I am a liability, Kitana, then you might as well decide my fate now," said Skarlet.

"Skarlet," Sub-Zero said with worry.

"I do not blame you, Skarlet, nor do I you, Sub-Zero. Shao Kahn is to blame for all he has corrupted," said Kitana. "As for you, Skarlet, you managed to keep every Tarkatan you kept alive, albeit with some scars. But that was Baraka's own doing for his premature actions. Not to mention you didn't let your petty rivalry with Jade escalate to a blood bath."

"She still needs further instruction on self-control," said Sub-Zero.

"Which is why I am releasing Skarlet and leaving her under your watch, Sub-Zero," said Kitana.

"What?" Skarlet reacted, shocked.

"Are you certain of that decision, Kitana?" asked Sub-Zero.

"I have done as much as I can for her, but I see now that she is better off by your side," said Kitana.

"I... I do not know what to say," Skarlet said, flabbergasted.

"Say you will take care of Sub-Zero, as he will certainly do the same for you," said Kitana.

Skarlet can only nod and bow in return. She looked over her shoulder at Sub-Zero. Sometimes, a smile can be expressed through the eyes, as Sub-Zero can tell just by looking through Skarlet's.

"Sub-Zero, a word, please," Kitana ordered.

Kitana and Sub-Zero leave the room. That leaves Skarlet with Jade and Kotal. Skarlet was too busy with her own thoughts right now to pay those two any attention. Kotal notices that Jade has a disapproving look on her face.

"I assume you do not support of Kitana's decision, Jade," Kotal guessed.

"Honestly, Kotal, this time I am more worried for Sub-Zero," said Jade. "Did you see the way she looked at him, and how he looked at her."

"Indeed I have," Kotal replied.

"If what we are both thinking about them is true, then a new problem with arise. Sub-Zero will most likely pay dearly for it," said Jade.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

While Skarlet thinks about what comes next, Kitana takes Sub-Zero to another room for a private talk. Sub-Zero can see the struggle in Kitana. Her recent conversation with Baraka still has her shaken. It pains him to see her like this, that's for sure. But Kitana did not want to speak about her personal struggles right now.

"Take care of her, Sub-Zero," said Kitana.

"I shall," Sub-Zero promised.

"No, don't make promises to me. Only to yourself and to her," said Kitana.

"I apologize for any inconveniences I may caused," Sub-Zero apologized.

"I told you, Sub-Zero. I do not blame you or Skarlet," said Kitana. "I understand why you feel you must prove yourself to her. This arrangement gives you both the chances you seek. For her to find a new path. For you to make reparations."

"Perhaps I have been wrong not to trust you as Outworld's Kahn," said Sub-Zero.

"Perhaps?" Kitana questioned.

"As I was told once, trust must be earned," said Sub-Zero. "As seen by your dissension with Baraka, you still have a lot to learn as Kahn."

"One question," said Kitana. "What exactly do you feel for her? For Skarlet?"

"I know of this insinuation, Kitana. Skarlet asked the same of me," said Sub-Zero.

"I hear no denial," said Kitana.

"I only wish to save her soul," said Sub-Zero. "The real question is, is she ready? Ready to understand the heart? To understand commitment?"

"And you wish to help her understand," Kitana guessed.

"I cannot give her the answers, as I do not know them myself," said Sub-Zero. "That is for her to decide."

* * *

Sub-Zero and Skarlet leave the palace to return to Earthrealm. More specifically, to the Lin Kuei Temple. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs at the front of the castle, they stopped to discuss what is coming for both of them. Skarlet appears eager while Sub-Zero is cautious. Considering the kind of person Skarlet is, it is safe to be cautious around her, even if she's seeking redemption.

"I always wanted to join the Lin Kuei," said Skarlet.

"You are not part of my clan, not yet," said Sub-Zero. "You must first prove yourself worthy before you become one of us."

"I can't promise I will be easy," said Skarlet.

"I know," said Sub-Zero. "Your bloodlust, your addiction, it is a massive obstacle."

"Worried you will wake up in the morning and find your entire clan sucked dry of their blood?" Skarlet teased.

"Kitana may have been willing to be gentle, but I aim to sharpen your discipline, to see not only if you are worthy to be a part of the Lin Kuei but also if you can truly be redeemed," said Sub-Zero.

"As long as I am with you, that's a certainty," said Skarlet.

"Obsessions cannot be erased so easily," said Sub-Zero.

"You worry too much, Tundra," Skarlet flirted.

Sub-Zero's flinched as his eyes widened. Tundra. It is the name that his father and his brother called him when he was a young man. How Skarlet knew about that, it's a mystery. One that he's not exactly eager to ask about right now. They have more important matters to speak about.

"Do not look so morose," Skarlet said, continuing to flirt.

Skarlet puts both her hands on his mask. What seemed like a caress turned into an attempt to take off the mask. Sub-Zero grabs both her wrists and slowly removed her hands from his face.

"One small step at a time, Skarlet," said Sub-Zero.

"Still in denial, Sub-Zero?" Skarlet teased.

"It is not about me. It is about you. Do you even know how the matters of the heart work?" Sub-Zero questioned.

As Sub-Zero released his grip from her arms, she pondered over his question. It is similar to when he asked her if the fire that burns in her when she's around him is ignited by something genuine and pure.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Meanwhile, inside the palace, Liu Kang and Kung Lao were watching Sub-Zero and Skarlet from the palace doorway. They had just arrived when they saw the cryomancer and the blood mage leave, forcing them to hide until the other pair leave. While the two Shaolin monks couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, they could see how they acting towards one another.

"Is it just me or is Sub-Zero becoming intimate with Skarlet?" Kung Lao asked suspiciously.

"It looks more like Skarlet is the one becoming intimate with Sub-Zero. He seems to be in denial," said Liu Kang.

"And I thought you and Kitana were the most confusing love story I have ever seen," Kung Lao said, teasing his partner.

Ignoring the hat-wearing warrior's comment, Liu Kang says, "Skarlet may seem incapable of redemption, but perhaps Sub-Zero can truly change that, if what we are seeing indicates something more than just a debt to pay."

"Skarlet. A force for good. It's almost impossible to imagine," said Kung Lao.

"Then again, we though it impossible for the Lin Kuei to be forces for good," said Liu Kang.

Suddenly, Liu Kang and Kung Lao were struck by something fast and invisible, knocking them out.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Skarlet and Sub-Zero still stood outside the palace. That is because Skarlet could not stop thinking about what Sub-Zero asked her. It seemed to be bothering more than he expected. She slouched. She hanged her head in dismay. Her shaking fist eased as her fingers uncurled. This is where Sub-Zero must exercise his heart-to-heart capabilities.

"Skarlet," he started. "I did not mean..."

Sub-Zero was interrupted when a quick wisp of black struck him and pushed him down, away from Skarlet. He quickly pulls himself back on his feet, only for a cloud of black to engulf Skarlet. When the black smoke lifted, a familiar face revealed himself, holding a large sickle dangerously close to Skarlet's neck.

"Bi-Han?" Sub-Zero reacted, shocked to his big brother.

"Been a long time, little brother," Noob said in that ghastly voice.

"What is this?" Skarlet asked.

"Remember me, Skarlet?" asked Noob.

"Bi-Han," Skarlet responded with contempt. "You robbed me of a better life years ago."

"The Lin Kuei would never accept you, orphan or not," said Noob.

"Bi-Han!" Sub-Zero shouted. "Release her! This fight is between you and me."

"Still benign after all these years. I had thought being Grandmaster would toughen you. I was wrong," said Noob.

"I said..." Sub-Zero's fists begin to emanate cold magic. "Release her."

"Not today, brother," said Noob.

Noob disappears through a dark portal with Skarlet, not giving Sub-Zero the time and chance to save her.

"No!" Sub-Zero cried.

* * *

At the Black Dragon Fight Club, Kano and his new friends - Skarlet, Noob Saibot, Frost, D'Vorah, and Kollector - gather to listen to Skarlet report about the "progress" she has made with Sub-Zero. Kabal is there, but he's someone to be described as an "old friend" of Kano, not new, as they have known each other long before now.

"It is safe to say that Sub-Zero has truly grown to... care... about me," said Skarlet.

"So your plan worked like a charm after all, huh?" Frost said.

"You always doubted me, Frost?" Skarlet questioned.

"I knew Kuai Liang was soft, but I didn't think he'd trust you," said Frost. "He's a bigger fool than I thought."

"On that, we can agree," Noob agreed.

"Now that I have worked my way into his heart, I can be used as a bargaining chip against him, provided you do not sacrifice me, that is," said Skarlet.

"And what if he makes future stalemates difficult?" asked Kano.

"He feels as if he owes me a debt. That will cloud his judgment. Trust me. He will break if you use me against him," Skarlet said confidently.

"Looking forward to it," said Kabal.

"I think this calls for a drink," said Kano.

"I'm a cyber. I don't drink," said Frost.

"Right," Kano remembered.

"What about Baraka?" asked Kollector. "Has Kitana's deception forced him to turn on her?"

"Not yet, but he's losing trust in her," said Skarlet.

"Once the Tarkatans betray her, civil war shall ensue," said D'Vorah.

"Now that'll be one hell of a sight," Kano imagined.

"Let me guess. You want to supply the Tarkatans with weapons again?" Kabal guessed.

While everyone continues to talk about their plans, Skarlet was trapped in her own thoughts again. As far as Sub-Zero knows, Noob Saibot kidnapped her and is holding her hostage, when in actuality, it was all part of her plan. To gain Sub-Zero's trust so she can be used to break him in the future. But she felt like something was trying to chew through her heart. It actually... hurt her... to do this to him. She's supposed to be feel satisfied that she succeeded in making a fool out of Sub-Zero... but was it all just an act on her part? She was beginning to ask herself one very important question. _Do I actually care about him?_

He truly felt guilty about abandoning her when they were young. He searched for her all by himself just to express his guilt and help her find redemption. He rejected her advances towards him, but he said it is because he wanted to know if she was ready to truly understand the heart and the needs of the heart.

When Noob threatened her life, Sub-Zero was actually afraid for her life. He was willing to put himself at risk just to keep her safe.

"Tundra, what have I done?" She muttered, scolding herself.

**I admit, I did not expect this chapter to be so long. But hey, it was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it. I am actually beginning to enjoy writing about Sub-Zero and Skarlet. I had to incorporate Sub-Zero's "having none of it" attitude towards Skarlet in the pre-fight intros into this story, but I tried to write it in a way that made it seem possible for Sub-Zero to actually have feelings for Skarlet. That little backstory I added for them in this story, I suppose that helps.**

**If you leave a review, please tell me what you think of this chapter. I would really, really appreciate it.**

**I've noticed that I've been having Sub-Zero/Skarlet chapters involved with the stories of Kitana and the Tarkatans. So, maybe in "Cold-Blooded, Part 3", the next special guest stars in Sub-Zero and Skarlet's love story can be the Special Forces. Imagine how Cassie and Johnny will react to the cryomancer and the blood mage making eyes at each other.**


	5. Relieving Stress

**So far, I've written two chapters about the love story of Skarlet and Sub-Zero. But now, I'm gonna try my hand at Mortal Kombat's main couple - Liu Kang and Kitana. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Bond Nexus, MKDemigodZ-Warrior, ChillBra19, Lars221, Daniel Barga, Aiyhana K, Guest, Castle, Ryokoichi, Rusev, elektroboot98**

**_To MKDemigodZ-Warrior_: I'm afraid Kung Jin, just like Takeda, will be absent from this story for an indefinite amount of time. I just really want to get the MK11 feeling in this story before, if ever (emphasis on "if"), I decide to bring in Takeda, Kenshi, and Kung Jin. Until I'm ready (emphasis on "until"), Kung Jin will only be mentioned.**

**_To ChillBra19_: 1) Skarlet has clearly grown a liking for Sub-Zero, so it's likely she may go good. 2) Stryker and Smoke, perhaps. 3) If you read Kabal's dialogue in Chapter 1 again, then you'll see hints that Kabal really isn't all that bad. As for Noob, unless there's a way to reverse Quan Chi's curse, Noob has embraced the darkness, so him going good is not likely. 4) Kitana won't go evil, but she is stressed out and her buttons are being pushed.**

**_To Jason Hunter_: No. Just no. Please don't ask again.**

**_To Castle_: I was afraid someone would bring up the fight scenes. Look, I don't know how to do it the "right" way, if there is one. I just imagine a fight scene in my head and try to write it down in detail the best way I can. I take inspiration from the game's moves to try and make each fight scene fit the characters. Yes, I guess it's "food for thought" but I don't know HOW to write the fight scenes better.**

At the Wu Shi Academy, Liu Kang is doing his morning exercises, sharpening his senses while maintaining inner peace. Shao Kahn may be gone, but other threats to both Earthrealm and Outworld remain at large, so he must always be ready for kombat. He was hoping to see Kitana today, but he was always advised to remain focused on his training. Even with Raiden occupied with his "dark" stage, there are others who continue to feel that the Shaolin warrior's bond with Kitana is clouding his judgment. So, for now, he focuses on his training.

That was, until he sensed something coming at him from behind. Turning around just in time, he uses his arm to block a kick coming at his face.

It was Kitana.

He blocks three more of her quick kicks, only to get hit in the stomach with her knee, followed by a jumping spin kick to the chest.

"Focus, Liu Kang," said Kitana.

"You caught me unprepared," said Liu Kang.

"Excuses don't do anyone any good," said Kitana.

"Perhaps I just didn't expect this kind of visit from you, Kitana," said Liu Kang. "What brings you here to the Wu Shi? Is there a crisis that needs attending to?"

"No," said Kitana. "I only came here to see you."

"Being Outworld's Kahn is causing you great stress, isn't it?" Liu Kang guessed.

"Erron Black's monetary demands and Kotal's injuries, I can handle. The Tarkatans' inability to let go of a grudge, that proves more difficult," said Kitana.

"Making peace with them proved more difficult, I presume," said Liu Kang.

"I banned the flesh trade, disallowed them from continuing their sacred rituals, and now Baraka still wants Sub-Zero and Skarlet to pay for his fallen Tarkatans in blood," Kitana said, obviously irritated by Baraka's stubbornness. "I am supposed to be the new Kahn. It is my duty to provide for all of Outworld, all of them, including the Tarkatans. How could I have damaged my own rule so much?"

"Maybe that is because you were not being the Kahn when you agreed to help Sub-Zero. You were being a friend," said Liu Kang.

"But I should be putting my people's needs first," said Kitana.

"Kitana, there is nothing wrong with being a loyal friend," said Liu Kang. "You are Outworld's Kahn and it is your duty to carry on your shoulders, yes, but there comes a time when you need to make room for friends."

"I guess the concept is still a stranger to me," said Kitana. "All I know of it is fighting alongside them in battle. Jade was the closest I had to a friend when I was Shao Kahn's assassin, but even she and I were too committed to my father's cause to truly be close."

"But now you are," said Liu Kang.

"And I always welcome her counsel, but it is not enough this time," said Kitana. "She has berated me for prioritizing Skarlet's rehabilitation above everything else. I think it's clear I cannot have it both ways. To be Kahn and to be a friend."

"Well, there is a saying. Heavy is the head that wears the crown," said Liu Kang.

"I might as well be wearing Shao Kahn's helmet as a crown," Kitana joked. "There is no end to the stress."

"Then what do you say we release some, Kitana," Liu Kang suggested. "This time, I am ready."

"I guess I won't be needing these," Kitana said, referring to her fans.

Kitana sets her fans down, opting for a fair fight. Besides, she doesn't want to slice her beloved to pieces. This is just friendly sparring and a way for her to "release" some stress. The two teasingly smile at one another as they get into their battle stances and circle on another.

Kitana makes the first move and starts with a few quick chops, which Liu Kang blocks. She slips a little kick to the abdomen while he was busy blocking. He manages to block her second kick before delivering a kick on his own, knocking her backwards. Kitana stays on her feet and dashes forward, while leaning a little to the right. She slides under Liu Kang's high kick before kicking him the back with a jumping back kick. Liu Kang recovers in time to block Kitana's next incoming kicks, but she was being unusually fast today. _Maybe it's the stress_, he thought. Wasting a single second being preoccupied with his own thoughts, it cost him. A foot to the face, knocking him down.

Liu Kang tumbles on the ground until he springs himself back on his feet.

"You dropped your guard for a brief moment," said Kitana.

"Explaining myself would only be an excuse," said Liu Kang.

Liu Kang blocks (most of) his concern for Kitana's emotions and focuses on besting her in this little battle. They were evenly matched for a few seconds, until he grabbed her arm before she could land a chop. He twists her arm and kicks her in the back, knocking her away. Kitana turns around only to get slide-tackled on her back. Kitana springs herself back up and double-kicks Liu Kang in the face. After blocking more of Kitana's chops and kicks, Liu Kang palm-strikes her below the neck before (gently) Bicycle-Kicking her to the ground.

"Be lucky I chose to put down my weapons," Kitana said with a smirk.

"I would probably walk away with a few scars," Liu Kang added.

Liu Kang and Kitana run towards each other again and leap at one another. For some reason, they were both going for a mid-air spin kick. They ended up kicking each other down at the same time. They were both amazed that they thought of the same move.

"In sync," Liu Kang said, wowed.

"Another example that we're destined for each other?" Kitana teased.

"Perhaps," Liu Kang teased back.

Liu Kang and Kitana get back to throwing chops and kicks at one another. Liu Kang manages to knock Kitana to her left with a not-so-hard chop to the face before spin-kicking her on the side. Kitana grabs Liu Kang's leg with both her legs and drags him down. The two tumble on the floor until Kitana ends on top, pinning Liu Kang down.

And that's when it got awkward. They were only inches from each other's faces and they were now fueled by adrenaline. What else does this moment call for? Kitana slowly leans down and closer to Liu Kang. Closer... closer...

"Ahem!"

Liu Kang and Kitana turn their heads to see who just walked in on their sparring session. Leaning by the archway and wearing that stupid but dangerous hat, it was Kung Lao, smirking at the two of them like he just busted two naughty children.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Kung Lao teased.

"Do you have to ask, Kung Lao?" Kitana asked bitterly.

"You are lucky the Shaolin monks are all inside, or they would have to discipline you, Liu Kang," said Kung Lao. "So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your unexpected visit her to the Wu Shi, Kitana Kahn?"

"Be fortunate I do not simply execute those of sharp tongues, Kung Lao," Kitana said threateningly.

"Whoa, so much for not being like your father," Kung Lao playfully insulted.

Kitana kicks one of her fans back to her hand and unfolds it threateningly in front of Kung Lao, startling him and Liu Kang.

"Baraka provoked me and he ended up in this position. Do you wish to walk away like he did, Kung Lao?" Kitana threatened.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao don't know if Kitana is being serious, just playing around, or both. Kung Lao backs away a little. Kitana puts her fans away as she calmly breathes in and out.

"I apologize for my threatening gesture, Kung Lao," Kitana apologized calmly.

"That was sudden," Kung Lao commented, referring to Kitana's quick 180 from angry to serene.

"If you would like, Kitana, you can stay for a relaxing cup of calming tea? Our masters' concoctions guarantee peace of mind and body," Liu Kang offered.

"Of course," Kitana agreed.

Kitana began to walk to the front door. Liu Kang walks along with her, only for Kung Lao to hold him back. He waited until Kitana was out of hearing distance so he can quietly talk to his fellow Shaolin warrior. He was both suspicious and worried.

"Why is she here?" asked Kung Lao.

"She needed to be free of her stress," said Liu Kang. "I did not know she would be visiting. She tried to sneak-attack me upon arrival."

"Still, Outworld's Kahn comes here to the Wu Shi, where the famous Liu Kang trains," said Kung Lao. "Allowing the Shaolin monks to see her is enough."

"She has not yet told me if Jade and Kotal know of her visit," said Liu Kang.

"Considering they share the same concern as all of our friends about you and her, I doubt she even left a note regarding her absence from the palace," said Kung Lao. "If Jade and Kotal barge in here..."

"They won't, not unless they want to provoke the Shaolin," Liu Kang said confidently.

"Pray to the Elder Gods you are right," said Kung Lao.

"The Elder Gods are dead, Kung Lao," Kitana interrupted.

Kitana hasn't entered the academyn and she heard almost every word the two Shaolin warriors said. Kung Lao thought he was being quiet, but he was not quiet at all. Kitana just crossed her arms and smiled that condescending smile.

"Jade and Kotal know not of my departure, but I would not worry about them," Kitana revealed. "Now, shall we?"

* * *

After having tea with Liu Kang and Kung Lao, Kitana returns to Outworld. The first thing she did is sit on her throne, pondering over her peaceful morning. She and Liu Kang had a _moment_. A big moment. They have yet to share their first kiss, and that sparring match was their opportunity for that first kiss. But Kung Lao just had to interrupt them. Add that to the list of reasons why Kitana detests Kung Lao (other things on that list include Kung Lao's Cage-level pride and that he tried to flirt with her a few times).

"Kitana," said someone walking into the throne room.

It was Jade, who did not look happy. Kitana sighs, already knowing the reason why. She was not gonna enjoy the upcoming conversation.

"Jade," Kitana greeted calmly.

"You went to visit Liu Kang in Earthrealm, didn't you?" Jade guessed.

"It was just a visit, Jade," said Kitana.

"Are you certain of that?" Jade questioned.

"Then thank Kung Lao," Kitana said with subtle sarcasm.

"You are fortunate nothing major transpired in your absence," said Jade.

"It was only the entire morning, Jade," Kitana reassured.

"Kitana, I know you feel so much for Liu Kang, just as I feel about Kotal, but we already told you why this cannot stand for long," said Jade.

"Jade, you are testing me again," Kitana threatened. "As has everyone."

"For good reason," said Jade. "You are Kahn now, Kitana. Your duty is to Outworld. Earthrealm is our ally, but that does not mean you can seek a consort who will only stain your image."

"You sound much like Kotal," Kitana criticized.

"Because he and I are in agreement," said Jade.

"As you are with Sonya Blade... and Cassie Cage... and Raiden... and Grandmaster Hasahsi... and all of our allies," Kitana said, exasperated.

"I am not discouraging you from seeking comfort in Liu Kang," said Jade. "You know I approve..."

"More or less," Kitana criticized.

"But you must consider the timing and consequences regarding this manner," said Jade.

"Then perhaps I should not be Kahn at all, if I am not allowed to follow my heart," said Kitana.

"Do not say that, Kitana," said Jade.

"Jade, I only seek a comforting presence among friends," said Kitana.

"I am your friend, Kitana. You even called me a sister," said Jade.

"Have you no empathy, Jade?" Kitana questioned, sounding more exasperated. "I cannot sit on this throne every hour of every day. And with the Tarkatans threatening to defy us..."

"I understand you need to recover from stress, but visiting Liu Kang without telling us is not the way," said Jade.

"Enough, Jade," Kitana ordered. "My visit to the Wu Shi Academy has been enlightening and relaxing. I do not need you to fill my head with unwanted concern."

Jade reluctantly but quickly leaves Kitana alone. In a very un-Kahn-like manner, Kitana rests her head on her fist, elbow on the throne's arm, as she contemplates on Jade's words. _I may be Outworld's Kahn, but I have a right to explore my emotions when I wish_, Kitana thought to herself.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Liu Kang was returning to the Wu Shi Academy after a simple mission close by. Along the way, he thinks of Kitana. The afternoon tea with the rest of the Shaolin monks proved to be more peaceful than expected. They did not judge her or say anything to provoke her. They simply offered her tea and expressed praise for her work as Outworld's new Kahn, as they hoped for eternal peace. Only Kung Lao was not peaceful during tea, as he kept looking back and forth between Liu Kang and Kitana. It did not help that the two lovebirds made loving faces at one another all the time.

Suddenly, red lightning descended from the clouds. There he was, Raiden. The sight of Shinnok's amulet on Raiden's person sickens Liu Kang. Despite Shinnok's defeat and Shao Kahn's death, Raiden insisted on staying in this dark path he chose.

"I heard Kitana paid you a visit at the Wu Shi," Raiden started.

"She was stressed. She needed help. She sought mine, and I provided it. That is all," Liu Kang said straightforwardly.

"You are aware that Outworld needs its new Kahn, and that Earthrealm needs you not only physically ready for kombat but also mentally," said Raiden.

"You are not my teacher anymore, Raiden, not since you changed your colors, literally speaking," Liu Kang said scornfully.

"I do what I must to protect Earthrealm, Liu Kang. I suggest you adopt that mindset as well," Raiden retorted, provoked.

"At least I do not solve conflict with brutality and death, unlike you," Liu Kang argued. "Executing Sindel is not something we can all forgive you for easily, especially Kitana."

"You would do well to watch your tone, Liu Kang," Raiden warned.

"Or what? You will execute me as well?" Liu Kang said judgmentally. "You once called me and Kung Lao your sons, Raiden. I refuse to wear such a title if you remain this... this... this demon."

"The Tarkatans are in a vulnerable state, Liu Kang, and Outworld needs Kitana to be at her fullest," said Raiden. "Better your hope that Kitana's emotions do not result in war. The question, who will be the two sides in this war?"

Raiden then departs, leaving Liu Kang to think about their conversation. Liu Kang refuses to believe anything Raiden says, especially after the Thunder God's change in clothes and personality. And he will definitely not listen to Raiden when it come to Kitana. All Liu Kang wants is her love. Her title as Kahn of Outworld make their bond complicated, they are willing to live through it because they need one another.

**Well, that's my first attempt at a full chapter about Liu Kang and Kitana (they only had a small moment in the Johnny Cage birthday chapter, but an entire chapter about the two of them is much, much harder for me). What do you think? Don't be afraid to be honest.**

**NEXT: A Day in the Life of Cassie Cage**


	6. A Day in the Life of Cassie Cage

**This is just a simple fun chapter about Cassie. I try to add as much fun as I can without overdoing it. To be honest, this was supposed to be the first chapter of the story, but for reasons even I don't know, I went with a chapter that introduced the villain team of this story and it wasn't the Cassie-centered chapter I wanted it to be. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: FoxyGuy87, Aiyhana K, MKDemigodZ-Warrior, Rusev, Guest, ChillBra19, Daniel Barga, Jason Hunter**

**(And thank you to all who commented on how I wrote Liu Kang and Kitana's relationship; it made me feel better about how I'm handling their love story)**

**_To ChillBra19_: Liu Kang and Kitana are practically together already (in a "boyfriend and girlfriend" kind of sense), but they haven't kissed yet. They will kiss eventually.**

Cassandra Cage is having a peaceful slumber... until she hears her 5:00 AM alarm go off. She turns off the alarm and covers her face with her blanket, desperate to sleep more. Unfortunately, someone doesn't want her to remain sleep. Or to be more specific, some-_thing_. This thing keeps bumping her over and over again until she gets out of bed. Cassie removes the blanket from her face, sits up, and looks at the thing that is trying to wake her up.

It's just her drone, which she named "Emma."

"Why did I program you to be my second alarm?" Cassie complained.

The drone bumps Cassie on the shoulder again.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I guess I prefer your rude awakening to Mom's," said Cassie.

The drone beeps at her again, as if it's trying to tell her something.

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot!" Cassie remembered. "Wait, I need to take a shower first."

Cassie takes a quick shower and puts on her Special Forces outfit. After making sure her hair and ponytail look clean and shining, she signals the drone to start recording. Cassie puts on her best superstar pose as she faces the drone's camera. Being the daughter of the now slightly slightly narcissistic movie star Johnny Cage, she just has this need to always look photogenic.

First things first, she chews on a piece of bubblegum and blows a bubble.

"'Sup, friends and fans!" Cassie started, sounding very lively. "Cassie Cage here, bringing you the very first episode of my life story. So, first of all, I like to introduce to you to my room. It has everything a Cage needs. Lots of space, a nice view outside the window in the mornings, and a big poster of myself."

Cassie shows off the poster of herself from the Ninja Mime franchise. She did co-star with her father in the fifth and sixth installment, and she became the breakout star that overshadowed her own father.

"I don't mean to brag, but the Ninja Mime franchise is the blockbuster franchise it is now thanks to yours truly," Cassie bragged. "But hey, not to shut down my old man, he's starring on his own for Ninja Mime VII. I don't know if I want it to suck or succeed." After a brief laugh, she says, "Just kidding. Love you, Dad. Hope you get it right this time."

"Aw, thank you, Cassie."

That was Johnny, who talked from the other side of her door. Cassie was startled, but then laughed it off as she opened the door. And now Johnny's on camera, only he doesn't know yet.

"I was coming over to see if you were up, and then I heard you talking like you're on a reality show," said Johnny.

"Well, I kinda am," said Cassie.

"Story about your life?" asked Johnny.

"Okay, you got me," Cassie admitted. Looking back at the drone, she says, "Johnny Cage, ladies and gentlemen. One-time Academy Award winner, face of the Ninja Mime franchise - besides me, of course - the man who handed the big bad Shinnok his ass before I did, and my Dad."

"Uh... hi," Johnny greeted awkwardly as he faced the drone.

"Oh, c'mon, Dad. Show some of that Cage charisma that you show in your movies," said Cassie, disappointed by her father's lackluster greeting.

"Hey, in my defense, I didn't know you were using your little drone buddy here," said Johnny.

"For the last time, her name is Emma," said Cassie.

"Oh, sorry," Johnny apologized. He looked at the drone and said, "Sorry, Emma. Seriously, Cass, you need to get some friends."

"You mean, besides Jacqui?" asked Cassie.

"I think we need another vacation," said Johnny.

"Your name's still tattooed on your chest," Cassie teased randomly.

Johnny's black tank top does expose some of his name tattoo, which he still keeps to this day. His ego can never completely die.

"SERGEANT CAGE! PRIVATE NINJA MIME! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"That's your mom," said Johnny. "Sorry, Emma, but we gotta go."

Johnny pulls Cassie out of her room and closes the door, leaving the drone inside. They have this daily routine in the Cage household where Johnny and Cassie line up in front of Sonya at exactly 6:00 AM like good soldiers, making sure they remain sharp and focused every morning. It's the one thing Cassie did not miss when her parents divorced. But hey, she's the one who wanted them back together - she played matchmaker for them for years, for Pete's sake - and now she has to live with this annoying morning routine.

* * *

At Special Forces Desert Command, Cassie had just finished filming herself in the inside of one of the army's tanks. Her mom would kill her if she saw her filming inside a military base, so that's why she filmed this episode inside the tank. She even pretended to drive the tank like she's in a battle. _Never be afraid to show the childishness in you_, she thought when she filmed her own childish personality. Just like her father, she's not afraid to just be herself. If she's gonna be all sunshine and rainbows, then she's gonna be like that.

"I'd say, don't tell mom, but hey, one of these days, she's gonna see this," Cassie said to the camera. "And then she might kill me."

Cassie walks to the base's main room, where her parents Johnny and Sonya seem to having another argument. Cassie makes sure the drone is close enough to record the conversation, while she acts like she's just typing away one one of the room's many computers to act busy.

_Here we go again_, Cassie thought.

"I'm just saying, we could use a day-off," said Johnny. "Just you, me, and Cassie."

"Not while Kano and the Black Dragon could be making another move soon," Sonya protested.

"Oh, here we go again," Johnny complained. "Do I have to remind you that this is why we got divorced?"

"Yes, I know, but with Bi-Han and Frost assisting the Black Dragon, this is much worse," said Sonya.

"That's why we got Liu-Liu, Kung Pao, and Rai-Dude," said Johnny.

Cassie tried to contain her laugh. Her father's nicknames for other people were as cringey as they were hilarious. Then again, the habit of coming up with hilarious nicknames was passed down to her as well. Just another one of the things she has in common with her old man. She calls Frost, "Elsa," after all. Johnny calls her, "Frosty the Snow Chick."

"The answer is still no, Johnny," said Sonya.

"Then Cass and I will just have to have fun without you," said Johnny, trying to goad his wife into agreeing.

"If she even wants to go with you," said Sonya.

"Are you kidding? She loves vacations," said Johnny.

Cassie agreed. She would love a little vacation. She even took one a few months ago, much to her mother's dismay. Leave it to Sonya Blade to always be focused on her job.

"And what if the Black Dragon attack while you two are working on your tans?" Sonya questioned.

"It's just one day, Sonya," said Johnny. "And if you want, we can have a chopper stationed near our vacation spot in case of an emergency."

"For the love of God, Johnny. No!" Sonya insisted.

"Okay, fine, whatever you say, honey," Johnny gave up humorously. "Cassie and I'll send you a postcard from Los Angeles."

"Hollywood? What next, a selfie to leak the latest Ninja Mine look?" Sonya joked.

"Well, maybe. We were planning to reveal the new costume in a few days anyway," said Johnny.

Cassie shakes her head as she silently giggles. At least this argument is not worth a divorce. At the very least, Johnny could be suspended from duty for one to two weeks.

"Ladies and gentleman, my parents," Cassie said flippantly to the drone's camera.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Cassie heads back to the Tank Garage Bunker to check up on a certain BFF of hers, who was standing in the middle of the bunker, looking at her phone. The drone zooms in on the phone and sees a picture of Jacqui and Kenshi at a beach. Jacqui whacks the drone out of her face as it zoomed in a little too close that it actually hovered right next to her face.

"Not funny, Cass," said Jacqui.

"Jacqueline Briggs, everyone. My best friend in the world," said Cassie, still talking to the camera.

"What are you... oh, I get it. It's that reality show you always talked about making," Jacqui realized.

"It's a video diary, not a reality show," said Cassie. "So, you still missing Takeda, huh?"

Cassie has the drone zoom in on the engagement ring on Jacqui's finger. Once again, Jacqui smacks the drone away from her. She's not really a fan of Cassie's "little friend." Apparently, no one is, not even Johnny, especially because Cassie treats the drone like a pet.

"That's right, ladies and germs. Jacqui here is engaged. That man in the photo is Takahashi Takeda, her fiance. He's a really nice guy. Wish he was here, though," said Cassie.

"We all do, Cass," said Jacqui. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"I did say I want to record us sparring," said Cassie. "I can't wait to kick your ass again."

"You used magic powers last time. That win doesn't count," said Jacqui.

"You used your gauntlets in the one before the last one. That win doesn't count either," Cassie argued.

"Fine. No magic. No gauntlets. Just our fists and feet," said Jacqui.

Jacqui takes off her gauntlets and sets them down. She cracks her knuckles while Cassie does some arm stretching. Cassie makes sure the drone gets good shots of the fight. She wants this to look like an action scene in a movie, with real fighting.

"You ready, Ex-Chosen-One?" Jacqui taunted.

"Bring it, Jax 2.0," Cassie taunted back.

After ten seconds of staring each other down, Cassie and Jacqui start sparring. Jacqui was all punches today, as she lands a few good hits on Cassie's face and stomach, but the Cage-Blade prodigy counters with some well-timed blocks and quick kicks to the legs and hips. After smacking Jacqui's arms aside, Cassie jumps high and strikes with a double kick. Cassie cushions her fall with her hands, while Jacqui had to recover from mild stomach pain. Jacqui goes for a punch, but Cassie kicks her on the hip again before landing three punches to the face. Cassie knocks Jacqui down again, this time with a jump kick to the torso.

"Mom's right. You're too reliant on punches," said Cassie.

"Thanks for telling me my weakness," Jacqui said with sarcasm and determination.

Jacqui goes charging with more hard punches, but she adds some good kicks there. She blocks Cassie's kicks while making sure to remain alert to the blonde's punches. Jacqui kicks Cassie in the midsection three times (twice with her left foot, once with her right foot) before unleashing a jumping punch that knocks Cassie back. Cassie almost fell down, but she stayed on her feet despite loss of balance.

"I can throw kicks too, Cassie," said Jacqui.

"Maybe, but not as good as I can," Cassie bragged.

Cassie dodges Jacqui high kick before spin-kicking Jacqui in the back. Cassie ducks under Jacqui's punch before kicking her hard on the right hip. Cassie throws two extra kicks to the stomach, but Jacqui leans back to dodge Cassie's high jump kick. Cassie, however, follows the missed attempt with a sweep kick to the thigh. Jacqui throws fast punches, hitting Cassie twice, but Cassie grabs Jacqui's hand with great timing. She throws Jacqui's fist at her face before flip-kick to the jaw.

Jacqui tries to get up, but her arms gave up halfway.

"I win," Cassie cheered quickly.

"At least it's fair this time," said Jacqui. "But next time, I'm tying our sparring record again."

"Looking forward to it," said Cassie.

Cassie's drone beeps "happily" as in it recorded the entire fight.

"Is there really an A.I. in that thing, or did you just program it to sound like it's cheering every time you win a fight?" Jacqui questioned.

Cassie casually shrugs and says, "Heh, who knows?"

* * *

Cassie decides to get some footage for her diary elsewhere. She travels to the Fire Gardens where Sub-Zero is visiting Scorpion, probably updating him on the search for Cyrax and Sektor. Cassie hides in the bushes with her drone and films the two legendary warriors from the distance. She doesn't have to hear what they're saying. She just needs footage of them while she narrates quietly.

"Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Hanzo Hasashi and Kuai Liang. The two deadliest ninjas in history," Cassie narrated. "In case you need background on them, Sub-Zero has ice powers, while Scorpion has hellfire powers. Hellfire, not fire. Long story. Long story short, these two hated each other's guts so much, they tried to rip out each other's spines. Gruesome, I know. But, hey, after a tea party and some cold air, they became BFFs. Fire and Ice. Huh? That'd make a rad band name. Too bad they don't do music though. Besides, their voices are probably terrible..."

Scorpion suddenly looks slightly to the left, as if he knew someone was watching... which he's right about. Unexpectedly, he throws his kunai at Cassie's direction, shouting...

"GET OVER HERE!"

Cassie and the drone manage to get out of the way as the kunai hits nothing but the bush they were hiding behind. Because of the jumping and tumbling, Cassie gave away her position. _Busted_, she thought.

"Cassandra Cage, what is the meaning of this?" asked Scorpion.

"Uh... showbiz?" Cassie said randomly.

The drone circles around Scorpion before returning to Cassie.

"And you brought your toy with you?" Scorpion questioned.

"It's not a toy. It's a kombat-ready surveillance drone designed for reconnaissance and field assistance," Cassie corrected.

"And documenting your personal entertainments?" Sub-Zero added stoically.

"Okay, pretty much," said Cassie. "I would've asked, but I figured you both would say no. After all, Lin Kuei secrets and Shirai Ryu confidences are not meant to be shared with the world. But, hey, that's not even what I'm doing. I just want footage of you two."

"First, your father constantly asks me to participate in one of his film projects. And now his daughter asks me to be watched by some flying toy?" Scorpion complained.

"Why must you be so much like your father, Cassandra?" Sub-Zero questioned. "You seek to set your own standards, yet choose to retain your father's personality."

"Hey, I may be setting my own example, but I'm not afraid to be a daddy's girl. Besides, calling me that is more a compliment than an insult," said Cassie. "I'm not gonna be young forever, and I wanna be sure my life story is worth sharing. That story includes not just my family but also my friends and allies. That includes you two."

"Next time, ask," said Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero turns around and leaves the Fire Gardens.

"Even if you say no?" Cassie asked.

"Exactly," Sub-Zero replied with cold sarcasm.

"Yikes, he has no chill for a guy who's all chill, am I right?" Cassie quipped.

"I am not amused," said Scorpion.

"Says the guy who throws fire puns with a straight face," Cassie retorted. "Anyway, I should get going. I'll knock next time, I promise."

* * *

Next stop, Outworld. She thought she'd get the bad options out of the way before she visits the Wu Shi Academy back in Earthrealm. Kitana, Jade, and Kotal may not welcome her presence, but they'll, at the very least, be less strict when they see that she came alone (although, that would be an insult to Emma, who may or may not have A.I. installed in it). Upon arriving at the palace, she runs into a familiar face, which is covered in a familiar bandanna.

"Well, ain't this a lovely surprise? Commander Cage has come for a visit." It was Erron Black.

Cassie sighs and sarcastically says, "Hi, Erron."

"What brings you here to Outworld all alone, Ms. Cage?" Erron asked flirtatiously.

"Not to go horseback riding with you, that's for sure," said Cassie.

The drone gets up in Erron's face, forcing him to step back away from Cassie. Its beeping made it sound like it's angry.

"Well, that's cute," Erron complimented.

"You won't think it's cute when it bonks you below the belt," Cassie warned.

"If you're looking for Kitana, she's not in the throne room right now," said Erron. "Let's just say a certain _visitor_ has her occupied."

"Oh, I have perfectly good idea who that visitor is," said Cassie.

"So, what is it you're really here for, Cage?" asked Erron.

Cassie pulls the drone away from the cowboy and casually says, "This is Erron Black. Gunslinger, douchebag, and creeper."

"Aw, that's a hurtful description, Cassie," Erron said, pretending to feel hurt by the insults.

"You got a better description of yourself, John Marston?" Cassie insulted. "By the way, I'm spoken for."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

That "visitor" that's keeping Kitana busy is none other than Liu Kang. Invited by Kitana to Outworld, Liu Kang just does what he usually does, spar with her while speaking about their future. Using a belt grapnel, Cassie hangs from a safe distance as she watches the two exchange friendly kicks with a pair of binoculars. The drone continues to film what Cassie wishes "her" to see.

"Liu Kang. Shaolin monk, teacher's pet, Earthrealm's champion, and Kitana's boy toy," Cassie narrated. "Kitana. Empress of Outworld, the ultimate _fan_ girl, and wielder of the power to make Liu Kang bend to her will. Because, seriously, is Liu Kang capable of wearing the pants in this relationship?"

Liu Kang dodges Kitana's high kick before tripping her by kicking her leg. He offers his hand, but she just pulls him down to the floor with her. Now, the two just lie down next to each other, staring at one another.

"Wow, those two should really just get on with it, if they haven't already," said Cassie.

Suddenly, a razorang flies out of nowhere and cuts the line of Cassie's grapnel. She falls down a three-story drop, but her drone cushions her fall. It hurt her backside, though.

"Next time, just catch me. Your not soft like a pillow," Cassie said to the drone.

The razorang zips pass Cassie's face and returns to the hands of its owner. Jade. She is not pleased to see Cassie, obviously, as she is now holding her staff dangerously close to the blonde's face.

"Why are you spying on Kitana, Cassandra?" asked Jade.

"First of all, it's Cassie. Second, I'm not spying on anyone," Cassie said as she moved the staff away from her face. She grabs her drone and says, "I'm just getting some good shots for my video journal. Say hi to Emma, Jade."

Cassie quickly moves the drone awfully close to Jade, getting up-close footage of the assassin's beautiful face. Jade, meanwhile, just feels violated by the camera.

"This is Jade," Cassie narrated. "She's Kitana's BFF. They trade makeup tips, play dress-up, and go on and on about the men in their lives to each other."

"Uh, Cassandra..."

"You're right. I forgot to mention that you were once Shao Kahn's assassin, but now you're just Kitana's bodyguard," Cassie added hilariously. "Oh, and speaking of his men in these girls' lives..."

Cassie turns the camera to Kotal, who is thirty feet away and just talking with his soldiers.

"That's Kotal Kahn... well, was the Kahn. Now, it's just Kotal," said Cassie. "Don't let the blue skin fool you. He's a noble and honorable man... most of the time. While he and Jade look like an interplanetary relationship from a sci-fi movie, they're quite good for each other."

"I do not need you to say who deserves my love," said Jade.

"Of course not. I mean, I always thought you should've been with Kung Lao," said Cassie.

"I beg your pardon?" Jade responded, offended.

Cassie holds the drone close to Jade's face and says, "I mean, isn't it fitting? You and Kung Lao are both second fiddle to your respective best friends, so wouldn't it make sense for you two to get together."

"He did once suggest a double date," Jade mentioned.

"And I'm guessing you said no," Cassie said rapidly and humorously. "Well, gotta go."

Cassie holds on to the drone as it lifts her in the air and away from the palace. Jade can only raise an eyebrow as she wonders, _Am I certain that Cassandra is not just a female clone of Johnny Cage?_

* * *

Just before she could go to bed, Cassie decides to spend the last few minutes of her evening finishing her first episode. Right now, she's showing off her Johnny Cage action figure. She even wrote her name on the bottom of its shoe, marking it as her property. She does some fighting moves with the action figure, and she doesn't mind looking like a child in front of the camera.

"The Johnny Cage action figure. Buy it now for only $39.99. The Ninja Mime version is worth $45. But hey, it's worth it," Cassie narrated.

After putting the action figure down, Cassie decides to close the episode with a personal message.

"Now, I know I put up this happy, funny aura - which, let's be honest, it's really a part of me - but there is more to Cassie Cage than just having her mother's looks and her father's personality," said Cassie. "I'm just a normal girl who wants to live life as normal as possible. Despite battling evil Elder Gods, cybernetic ninjas, and a disgusting bug lady who keeps bugs inside her - gross - the life of Cassie Cage is whatever Cassie Cage wants it to be. She can't control her fate, but she can certainly make her own decisions. For instance, why don't I just hook up with the handsome cowboy? Well, my current boyfriend Dylan - if he'll still be that when this episode airs - he's normal, but he's okay. I don't want all of my life to be extraordinary. 'Cause while I love living large, I also love living small. Don't set your hopes too high. Just live your life the way you want it, as long as it does you good. This is Cassie Cage, signing off..."

Cassie briefly glows green before ending the recording.

**Okay, so Cassie was more childish than usual in this chapter, but hey, even if I want to make sure the characters stay true to their video game personalities, I'm not afraid to have a little bit more fun with their stories.**

**NEXT: Cold-Blooded, Part 3**


	7. Cold-Blooded, Part 3

**Here's Part 3 of the Skarlet/Sub-Zero love story. I've been enjoying writing about them, hence why half this story so far is about the two of them. I, of course, try to make room for other characters like the Cage family, but Cold-Blooded is one my main focuses in this story. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: MKDemigodZ-Warrior, Aiyhana K, FoxyGuy87, ChillBra19, Daniel Barga, Lars221**

**_To MKDemigodZ-Warrior_: Not sure about Cassie's boyfriend, but expect him to be mentioned more often.**

**_To FoxyGuy87 and Lars221_: Well, when it comes to characters like Johnny and Cassie, I try to crank the fun up to 10, maybe 11. I just love them both so much, that's all.**

In the Netherrealm, Raiden is accompanied by Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cassie Cage, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Jacqui Briggs, and about thirteen Special Forces soldiers. It's understandable why Raiden asked for assistance on whatever he's doing in this realm. His powers are weakened here. Even with Shinnok's amulet, he would still welcome help during his missions in the Netherrealm. Just because he's gone dark, it doesn't mean he no longer values his alliance with the Shaolin and Special Forces. The Shaolin and Special Forces, on the other hand, reluctantly roll with it.

"Remind me again what we're looking for," Kung Lao said impatiently.

"An item of temporal power," Raiden answered.

"Temporal? As in something involving time travel?" asked Cassie.

"Not again," Johnny complained.

"If we end up time-traveling, I am so done," said Jacqui. "Still, it'd be cool, though."

"If we are ever so fortunate, we wouldn't have to," said Raiden. "Stay on guard. The undead horde continue to linger in these parts."

"The Elder Gods didn't say exactly what this temporal object is?" asked Sonya.

"Afraid not," said Raiden.

"Man, those guys are useless," Johnny commented.

"The Elder Gods do things for a reason, Johnny, even if their methods are deemed infuriating and challenging," said Liu Kang. "It is likely they did not want us to know what this object is capable of because they only want us to secure it."

"Let's just hurry this up. I gotta be on a plane back to Hollywood," said Johnny.

"Ah, yes. Ninja Mine VII," Liu Kang remembered.

"I can give you and Kung Lao here free tickets for the premiere, if you're interested," said Johnny.

"Pass," said Kung Lao.

"Focus," Raiden interrupted. "They're close."

Everyone hides behind slanted boulders. Shinnok's undead soldiers who patrol the area investigate the area where they saw/heard someone. The heroes stay quiet as they wait for the right moment to attack. Cassie takes out a grenade and prepares to pull the pin. After a few more seconds of waiting, she pulls the pin and tosses the grenades out in the open.

The grande explodes, killing two undead creatures. That's when Raiden comes out hiding and quickly incinerates three more monsters with Shinnok's amulet. He then creates a lightning blade and beheads the creature coming from behind him.

"Time to kick some undead butt," Johnny said pumped.

Johnny slides down the angled boulder and kicks an undead warrior towards a group of two who had their backs turned.

Sonya starts firing at the undead warriors with bullets from her wrist gauntlets. It only works if you aim for that head and break their faces to pieces. She switches to her energy blasters and pops their heads off their shoulders with one blast each.

Cassie wields two pistols and unloads a lot of bullets into the undead army's heads. When she ran out of bullets, she "goes green" and starts punching and kicking her way through the crowd. She even Shadow Kick'd a monster through the chest, kicking its heart out through its back.

Jacqui charges up her gauntlet and unleashes a powerful energy punch that sends one monster flying at a group of five, knocking them down like bowling pins.

Unfortunately, six of the thirteen Special Forces soldiers are killed when the creatures got way too close to them. Sonya had to witness one getting his head ripped off his body and another soldier get his arm cut off before getting impaled in the throat.

"Don't get too close. Find safe vantage points. Use your grenades," Sonya ordered.

Liu Kang dispatches the undead warriors by igniting his fists with the dragon fire. He burns one monster alive, shatters the next monster's face with a flaming palm strike, and punches one through the chest like he once did with Shao Kahn.

Kung Lao throws his hat and successfully beheads three undead warriors. His hat returns to him in time for him to slice an incoming monster's head off. He kicks down the monster coming to his right and slices his head off. He puts his hat back on his head and casually spins it, as he always does.

"By my count, it's 6 to 5 in my favor," Kung Lao said to his fellow Shaolin warrior.

Liu Kang responds by kicking the next undead warrior in the face multiple times, punching it in the chest a lot of times, and then shoving his burning fist through its stomach.

"Now, we are tied," said Liu Kang.

"There are far too many of them coming at us!" Cassie shouted.

"Really?" Johnny asked as he punced undead monster in the face. "It just went from a dozen to over a hundred just like that?"

"Someone must be searching for the temporal object," Raiden guessed. "They lured the horde to us. It's a distraction."

"Then get us out of here, Raiden," said Sonya.

Everyone gathers around Raiden, and then he teleports them out of the fight. They're wasting time taking on this large of an army.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Raiden teleports himself and his allies to where the horde came from. Fortunately, it was already an empty space. They have all left to engage them at where they were just a few seconds ago. Good, they all thought. That means they can continue their search uninterrupted... for now.

"So, Ms. Cage, I see you have learned to control your Shadow powers," Kung Lao noticed.

"I didn't learn to do it, exactly. It just, one day, decided to give me control over it. I can turn it on and off at will now. I don't know why, but I can control it," said Cassie.

"I guess I'll stick with the Cage Energy then," said Johnny.

"You're just jealous, Dad," Cassie teased.

"Hey, so what if I am? You're a full-time superhero now, Cass. Your old man couldn't be any prouder," Johnny said honestly.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao both can't help but admire the closeness between Johnny and Cassie. Cassie's Johnny-like personality can be irritating, but it only shows just how close her relationship is with her father. If only Liu Kang and Kung Lao can be that close with Raiden once more. But he's too busy wearing Shinnok's amulet on his chest to value compassion.

"I sense strange magic inside that cave," said Raiden.

Cassie has her drone scan the cave for heat signatures, just in case.

"One heat sig. There's someone inside," said Cassie.

"Well, there's more than one of us. Let's go," said Johnny.

Everyone slowly enters the cave. While they have the numbers, they're trying to be as cautious as they can. Raiden keeps his lightning blades up and ready. He senses the temporal object nearby. It didn't take long until they found it, along with...

"Skarlet," Raiden said brusquely.

Skarlet turns around with the temporal object in her hand. It was a crown of some sort. Shiny white in color with black and gold. An ominous green aura surrounded it.

"It cannot be," Raiden said, aghast.

"What is it, Raiden?" asked Kung Lao.

Skarlet slowly gets down on her knees, drops the crown, and puts her hands behind her head.

"I surrender," said Skarlet.

"Just like that?" Sonya questioned.

"I would make you pay for allying yourself with Shao Kahn, Skarlet," said Raiden. But he turns off his lightning blades and says, "But you are fortunate there is someone would corroborate you," said Raiden.

"Sub-Zero," Liu Kang knew. "We must contact him."

"What exactly is their history?" Sonya asked curiously and suspiciously.

* * *

Raiden arrives at Special Forces Desert Command along with Kitana, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero by his side. He leads them to the underground prison where the Special Forces keep their prisoners until their punishments are settled. To Sub-Zero's surprise, the Special Forces' latest prisoner is the very person he has spent weeks searching for. Sitting on a metal bench just behind reinforced glass, there she is.

Upon seeing the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, Skarlet stands up and walks closer towards the cell door. She touches the glass, as if she's trying to reach Sub-Zero. Everyone immediately noticed who she was looking at, and then looked at that same person.

"So, you finally visit me," Skarlet started.

"Only because Raiden found you," said Sub-Zero.

"Do not deny you are pleased to see me," Skarlet teased seductively.

"I am pleased that you appear unharmed," said Sub-Zero.

"Close enough," Skarlet replied.

"Uh, is Skarlet actually hitting on Sub-Zero?" Cassie whispered to her best friend.

"Ex-girlfriend perhaps?" Jacqui whispered her guess.

"She doesn't seem like his type," Johnny whispered humorously, as he can hear the two girls whispering.

"Where did you find her, Raiden?" Kitana asked, referring to the blood mage.

"In the Netherrealm," Raiden answered.

"What was she doing there?" asked Sub-Zero.

"She was after _this_," Raiden said, holding up the magical crown.

"Again, I must ask. What is it, Raiden?" Kung Lao asked again.

"It is the crown of Kronika," Raiden answered.

"Who is Kronika?" asked Liu Kang.

"She is a Titan. The Keeper of Time. She has power over time itself," Raiden answered. "This crown fuels her power. The souls trapped within it, it is clear that it is waiting to be returned to its owner."

"So, this Kronika is basically a Time Lord," Cassie responded.

"Great. More time travel," Johnny complained.

"I thought you love time travel movies, Mr. Cage," said Jacqui.

"I love time travel _movies_, not real life time travel," Johnny clarified.

"I don't like the sound of your tone, Raiden," Sonya said, listening carefully to Raiden's grave tone. "This Kronika is not good news, I'm assuming?"

"She and I have a history the predates the Mortal Kombat tournament," said Raiden. "I sought to protect Earthrealm. She sought to balance good and evil in all the realms."

"Where is this Kronika now?" asked Scorpion.

"All you need to know is that she is no longer a problem to us," said Raiden.

"Did you kill her?" Cassie accused.

"She is a Titan, Cassandra Cage. She cannot be killed, not without the right kind of power. Power that I do not possess," said Raiden. "But enough about Kronika. We need answers."

Raiden turns his attention back to the blood-bender, who continues to stare at Sub-Zero. She had to quit the staring when Raiden questioned her.

"How did you find the crown, Skarlet?" asked Raiden.

"Bi-Han," Skarlet answered.

"What did he do to you?" Sub-Zero asked, sounding clearly concerned.

"Not much harm, not yet at least. All I know is that he wanted to assist him in his vendetta, all the while using me to keep his own brother away," said Skarlet.

"Then that means we just took away his bargaining chip," said Jacqui.

"Why would Noob Sai..." Cassie stops when she giggles, amused once again by Bi-Han's new name. "Why would... why would Noob..." Cassie's giggling rises to childish chuckling, unable to finish her question due to feeling so amused.

"Just call him Bi-Han," Sonya said, annoyed.

"What does Bi-Han want with the crown?" Scorpion asked instead.

"Since you killed Quan Chi, he is no longer a puppet with strings. He has free will and desire. He desires power and a new family made from darkness," said Skarlet. "He believes the crown will somehow help him achieve that."

"But why send you to get it?" asked Jacqui. "He can teleport, can't he?"

"I misdirected him," Skarlet explained. "He's chasing blood trails while I found what he's been looking for."

"You were planning to deceive him? Bold, but dangerous," said Sub-Zero.

"Aw, it's always so nice to know you care about me," Skarlet said.

"Raiden said you surrendered almost instantly when they found you," said Kitana. "Why allow yourself to be imprisoned?"

"You'll find out soon," Skarlet said ambiguously.

"Well, enjoy your stay, 'cause whatever comes after won't be pleasant for you," said Sonya.

Everyone leaves Skarlet alone to discuss her fate once the crown is safely locked away. Sub-Zero stood there for about half a minute, just staring at Skarlet. Even though she's a prisoner here, to see her unharmed and in front of him was a huge relief to the cryomancer. He had been dreading about her fate at his brother's hands for weeks. Yet, what disquieted him the most is that this is probably more than just about repaying his debt to her. He would sometimes forget about when he wanted her to join the Lin Kuei, only because he was more concerned by her safety instead of his promise.

Skarlet said nothing as her hand remained on the glass. It's as if she really was trying to reach out and touch him. To feel his cold skin against her fingers, just as an excuse to look him very closely in his eyes, she just couldn't look away and sit back down. Despite the secrets she is keeping from him, a part of her keeps telling to reach for him. The glass wall separating was not gonna stop her from wanting to just walk to him and get really, really close. Yet, this glass wall is the only thing keeping her from completing this reunion in an up-close-and-personal way.

Sub-Zero, knowing he can't do anything for her right now, rejoins the others. The hand Skarlet pressed against the glass curls into a fist that shakes. Something about all this was stirring up her emotions in a way that makes her feel what her favorite color represents.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

At the Command's main briefing room, Raiden and his champions discuss what they should do with Skarlet, as well as what they should do with the crown. The latter should be easy, right? Just let Raiden take the crown to the Sky Temple and let him take care of it. So, why is this not an easy solution?

"This is not a debate. The crown remains with me. I can keep it safe at the Sky Temple," said Raiden.

"Uh, no offense, Rai-Dude, but you also said that Shinnok's Amulet would be safe at the Sky Temple. Guess what, Kano got his hands on it," Johnny reminded.

"And how would you keep it safe?" Raiden questioned.

"Fort Charles is the most secure supermax prison in this country, if not the entirety of Earthrealm. No one can get in or out, not even beings of magic," Sonya said confidently.

"This crown is too dangerous for the hands of mortals," Raiden argued.

"And is it safer in your hands, Raiden?" Kung Lao questioned. "The Wu Shi Academy's Dragon Grotto can safeguard the crown better than the Sky Temple ever can."

"For once, I agree with Kung Lao. Let the Shaolin guard the crown," Liu Kang pleaded.

"You might not have noticed, Raiden, but none of us are willing to follow you without question anymore," said Scorpion. "You lost our complete support when you started wearing Shinnok's amulet as a symbol of your wrath."

"Do not presume my goal has changed as well," Raiden warned.

"You killed my mother, Raiden," Kitana reminded, clearly still furious about that. "I had a chance to save her, but you chose to leave no trace of her behind."

"She would have killed Liu Kang had I not intervened," Raiden argued. "I thought you of all people, Kitana, would know when to resort to what is necessary to protect the ones you care deeply for."

"Shao Kahn was a vile tyrant. I had no reason to show him mercy," said Kitana. "My mother, she was different. Being corrupted by Shang Tsung's magic and Shinnok's evil does not make her irredeemable."

"While I am grateful that you saved me, Raiden, what you did to Sindel ensured the loss of our trust in you," said Liu Kang. "We fight with you to protect Earthrealm, not to take orders from you."

"Wait, a minute," Cassie interrupted. "Where's Sub-Zero?"

Cassie had to ask because Sub-Zero just disappeared. He was here for one second, and then when the shouting commenced, he was gone. Jacqui looks at the security cameras around the base, and she finds him.

"Here's at Skarlet's cell," said Jacqui.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Sub-Zero abandoned the debate over what to do with the crown once Kitana brought up Sindel. It's not that he too was furious with Raiden for having robbed Kitana of a chance to save her mother from Shinnok's evil, it's that he wanted no part of the inevitable back-and-forth yelling. There was something else on his mind and that something... someone... is inside a prison cell awaiting her fate. He returns to the cell that held this certain someone, attracting her attention and allowing them to continue their previous discussion alone.

"You came alone to see me. I'm touched," said Skarlet.

"Everyone is preoccupied disparaging Raiden for turning to the side of darkness," said Sub-Zero. "That leaves them little to no time deciding your fate."

"And if I recall correctly, you were offering me a place amongst your clan," Skarlet remembered.

"And I would still take you back with me to the Lin Kuei temple," Sub-Zero said amicably.

"What's stopping you? Raiden has no authority," said Skarlet. "He does not even have your trust. Anyone's trust, to be precise."

"Do you still wish to be one of the Lin Kuei?" asked Sub-Zero.

Skarlet puts both hands on the glass and seductively says, "I wish for nothing more than to stand by your side no matter what."

"To be one with the Lin Kuei requires more than strength and skill," Sub-Zero said sternly. "It requires honor in self and purpose."

"You really are determined to see the light in me," Skarlet said admirably.

"Even fearsome dragons can be tamed," Sub-Zero replied calmly.

"Do not even deny it, Sub-Zero. You missed me," Skarlet teased.

"What would that mean?" Sub-Zero questioned.

"I can see it in your eyes. You were not just desperate to repay your debt. I sense a feeling of longing," Skarlet suspected. "I do not need to taste the fire in your blood or sense the heat in your veins to know. You longed for me."

"Bi-Han could have harmed you, and I couldn't..." Sub-Zero paused.

The Lin Kuei Grandmaster realized he was showing an unusual amount of emotion in that unfinished expression of... what is it? Concern? Fear? Regret? Concern for her safety? Fear of losing her? Regretting his mistake with her decades ago even more?

"You are so cold, Sub-Zero. Even when you show sympathy and compassion, there is nothing in those eyes but a warrior bound to duty and honor," said Skarlet. "But what I just heard, I can see that there is a wall in your heart that is starting to break. Perhaps your heart is not as cold as you would have everyone believe."

"I am no heartless cyber, Skarlet, not anymore," said Sub-Zero.

"No, but you close your true feelings," said Skarlet. "Must we continue this cycle of denial until you finally break down your walls?"

"And you would want me to?" Sub-Zero questioned.

"Only if I get to see your true feelings," Skarlet replied.

"For you?" Sub-Zero presumed bluntly.

"Put your hand on this glass and see for yourself," said Skarlet.

Despite the absurdity of that request, Sub-Zero slowly places his hand on the glass, right over Skarlet's. At first, Sub-Zero looked like he can't take this seriously. But then the furrowed brows became less furrowed the longer he stared into Skarlet's lustful eyes. While her stare was a bit unsettling, there was something behind the immaturity that made him wish that his hand could phase through the glass and hold her hand for real.

"I will be waiting, Sub-Zero," said Skarlet.

"Kuai Liang. My name is Kuai Liang," Sub-Zero said very serenely.

"I know, but you're gonna have to do more than redeem me to convince me to address you properly, Tundra," Skarlet teased.

"You know too much of me," said Sub-Zero.

"Let's not forget who walked out on who," Skarlet reminded.

"And I deserve to be reminded of that mistake for the rest of my life," Sub-Zero said sorrowfully.

"Let me out of here and in your temple, I might stop reminding you," said Skarlet.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The other heroes watched the entire conversation from the briefing room, via security camera. To say that they were all somewhat either baffled, intrigued, dumbfounded, or all of the above would be an understatement. Instead of storming into the cells to make sure Sub-Zero isn't alone, they just stood/sat there listening to their surprisingly intimate conversation.

"You're right, Liu Kang. Sub-Zero truly is in denial," said Kung Lao.

"He is making a grave mistake allowing emotion to cloud his judgment," Raiden judged.

"Hey, I don't like it either," said Sonya. "But seriously, what the hell is going on?"

"Let's just say Skarlet would have lived to become a great Lin Kuei warrior had Kuai Liang chose compassion over loyalty," said Kitana.

"She was almost Lin Kuei? Wow, no wonder there's so much tension between them," Cassie reacted.

"What kind of tension exactly?" Jacqui wondered suspiciously.

"The kind of tension that they can cut only with an icicle, apparently," Johnny joked.

"I knew Sub-Zero's behavior towards Skarlet was suspect, but I did not expect such rapport," said Scorpion.

"It's not like we can just talk to him out of it," said Liu Kang. "Whether or not he values his debt to her more than his true feelings, it would probably be best to allow Skarlet to go with Sub-Zero."

"Does that mean she have to change her hair and clothes to blue then?" Jacqui joked.

BOOM!

"What was that?" Cassie wondered.

* * *

That explosion came from outside the base. It looked like a missile or a bomb just hit this place. All the equipment there, scattered and destroyed. All the soldiers overseeing the supplies, dead. Only one was barely alive. Sonya tends to him immediately, but he couldn't get a word in as he dies too. Looking up, everyone sees a flying object in the distance. It looks like a jet, but it's not one of the Special Forces'.

"Kano," Sonya growled.

The jet fires a pair of missiles at the heroes.

"Move!" Sonya shouted.

Everyone runs for cover as the two missiles hit the ground, resulting in another booming explosion. Fortunately, no one was harmed. At the very worst, everyone has sand in different places.

"Noob and Frost helped Kano escaped us last month, didn't they?" Jacqui remembered.

"Which can only mean..." Cassie paused, as she didn't need to finish that sentence.

Noob Saibot comes out of nowhere and zoom-tackles Raiden, causing him to drop the crown. Being the closest to the crown, Kung Lao runs for it, only to get ambushed by a swarm of flying bugs.

"D'Vorah," Liu Kang knew.

Liu Kang turns around and lands a perfectly-timed jumping high kick on D'Vorah, kicking her down before she could tackle him. Kung Lao had to duck and roll to escape the swarm.

"Never been a fan of bugs," said Kung Lao.

"I guess _This One_ got lonely and made friends with the Black Dragon," Cassie mocked.

"Uh, Cass," Jacqui called.

Jacqui pointed up. Something was flying down and it is leaving behind a trail of cold smoke on its way down. And it's coming at them at high speed.

"Frost," Cassie guessed.

Frost's landing cracks the ground blow. She quickly fires an ice beam from her chest core at Cassie, who jumps out of the way along with Jacqui. The ice beam instead heads for Scorpion, who lights himself on fire with hellfire to counteract the frost. He shrugs off the ice attack and picks up the crown.

"Lowering yourself to work with Kano, Frost?" Scorpion criticized.

"Means to an end, Scorpion," said Frost.

Scorpion suddenly gets slashed across the back as a blur swipes the crown from him. That blur has burn marks on his skins and is armed with a pair of hook swords.

"Kabal," Scorpion snarled.

"Kitana, watch you six!" Johnny shouted.

Kitana turns around and quickly throws her fan. That fan ends up lodged into the shoulder of a six-armed Outworlder carrying a golden mace and a backpack full of trinkets.

"Kollector," Kitana greeted scornfully.

Kollector rips the fan out of his shoulder, only hurting himself more. He throws the fan back at Kitana, but she calmly dodges it. It flies back to her and she catches it out of the air with perfection.

"Slumming with the Black Dragon? You have grown desperate," Kitana mocked.

"Ha, like I need to explain myself to the ungrateful daughter of Shao Kahn," Kollector insulted.

The jet gets lower and lower until it was low enough for someone to jump out of the back without breaking his knees upon landing. That someone is none other than Kano.

"Quite the reunion, hey, Sonya?" Kano started.

"It's not gonna be a friendly one, that's for sure," Sonya said angrily.

"Ah, don't be so sour just because I blew up some of your men. Plenty more where they come from," Kano said, as if he's purposely trying to push her buttons.

Triggered, Sonya fires bullets from her gauntlets at Kano, only for those bullets to hit an ice wall, courtesy of Frost. Sonya then fires energy blasts at the cyber ice ninja, but Frost blocks every shot with two ice shield.

"We're taking the crown back with us. Through blood or not, that's your choice," Frost threatened.

"Oh, bloody hell," Cassie said jokingly in an Australian accent.

Cassie grabs the nearest rifle and fires at all the bad guys. While she missed every shot due to the bad guys moving around a lot, she did manage to graze the Kollector's leg.

"Missed me," Kabal taunted.

Unfortunately for Kabal, he gets kicked in the back, causing him to release the crown on his way to hitting face-first on the ground. The crown flies up and then falls down, right into the hand of Sub-Zero, who made it outside along with a certain red-clad blood mage.

"You let her go?!" Sonya questioned.

"Looks to us that you may need all the help you can get," said Skarlet.

"Well, we got the numbers," said Cassie.

"Doesn't mean you'll win," said Kabal.

"We will not leave until the crown is ours," said Noob. "Resist and death will come to all of you."

Raiden and his champions stand side-by-side, and the Black Dragon club did the same. They just stared each other down, either waiting for someone to make a move or for the other to surrender immediately.

"A supervillain team up. Great," Cassie complained.

"Kano's mine," Sonya demanded.

"Leave my brother to me," said Sub-Zero.

"I'll help," Skarlet offered. "Don't argue with me."

"D'Vorah killed my father. Time to repay the favor," said Kitana.

"I'll handle Kabal," said Scorpion.

"Then I'm standing with you," said Jacqui. "Consider it an extra for my Shirai Ryu entrance exam."

"Frost needs to learn discipline. I will gladly teach her," Raiden offered vengefully.

"Johnny, you and Cassie need to secure the jet," Sonya ordered.

"Then Kung Lao and I will subdue the Kollector," said Liu Kang.

The heroes split up, staring down their chosen opponent. The bad guys quickly catch on and split up slowly, eyeing the ones who chose them. Johnny and Cassie stand back and wait for the right moment to infiltrate the jet. They grab shields just in case.

"Showdown of the year and we're gonna miss it," said Cassie.

"Good thing you're recording it, right?" Johnny guessed.

"Emma's always got my back," Cassie said, referring to her drone. "I just hope they make it out of this."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Of course Sub-Zero would choose to fight his brother. It's personal. He took Skarlet away from him and had him worry for weeks, almost making him believe he lost his chance to make up for his mistake in the past. Of course Noob would enjoy making his brother suffer like this. Bound to Quan Chi or not, Noob truly is the worst brother in existence.

"What is that degenerate's life worth to you, brother?" Noob asked in a criticizing way. "She's an orphan. A street rat. Nothing."

"All the more reason to offer her something more in life," said Sub-Zero. "I was injudicious for listening to you, brother, but no more."

"Then she dies in front of you today," said Noob.

Noob disappears into a black portal, only to come out of one behind Skarlet. Skarlet turns around and whacks Noob away with a blood whip she made using the blood of a nearby fallen soldier. (Sonya would be disgusted by the disrespect)

Sub-Zero fires an ice blast at his brother in a slashing motion, freezing the wraith's left arm, mid-section, and right leg. Sub-Zero punches Noob in the chest, kicks him in the head, and then punches him hard with an icy fist. Noob teleports back on his feet and then teleports for another sneak attack from behind. Sub-Zero conjures an ice sword and blocks Noob's sickle. Noob teleports the sickle to his other hand and stabs Sub-Zero through the scapula. Sub-Zero, despite the pain, jabs his ice sword through Noob's right side, but it didn't even hurt him.

"You cannot kill what is already dead," said Noob.

Noob gets stabbed through the chest from behind by a blood spear, courtesy of Skarlet. She then tosses him aside to save Sub-Zero.

After that, Skarlet summons a huge amount of blood and has all that blood hover right over Noob's head. Sub-Zero freezes the blood until it becomes one big ice ball. He raises the ice ball a few feet higher and then drops it on Noob, seemingly knocking him out.

"Now that's what I call perfect chemistry," Skarlet flirted.

"I suppose," Sub-Zero replied coolly.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Raiden was being defensive at the beginning of his fight with Frost. Frost throws everything from ice blasts to ice beams to even launching her own head at him, but he has this gold staff that's good for blocking attacks, provided he has incredible reaction time.

Frost puts her head back on and converts her hands into two deadly drills, spinning them with murderous intent.

"You cannot win, Frost," said Raiden.

"Watch me!" Frost accepted the challenge.

Frost zooms towards Raiden. He takes a swing with his staff, but Frost blocks it with one drill and then starts drilling through his gut. Despite groaning in pain, Raiden puts a hand on Frost's head to electrocute her. Frost persists and then fires an ice beam from her core, knocking Raiden backwards and freezing him. Frost punches Raiden multiple times, increasing the speed of her punches after each one, and then gives him a taste of his own medicine by zoom-tackling him into a rocky wall. She holds him there and slowly freezes him, choosing to make him suffer first.

Unfortunately for Frost, Shinnok's amulet starts glowing and it unleashes a blast of dark magic that knocks her down and knocks her out.

"Your hopes of becoming my successor are forever dashed, Frost," Raiden said with rage.

Raiden was about to end Frost with a powerful lightning blast to her face, only for someone to grab his arm, preventing him from doing so. It was Sub-Zero.

"She is defeated. That is more than enough," said Sub-Zero. "Do not make the same mistake you made with Sindel."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Liu Kang and Kung Lao take on the six-armed Kollector at the same time. The double-team tactic allow them to attack him at all sides to overwhelm him. Kollector is not really known as a formidable fighter. He's dangerous, but compared to the likes of Liu Kang, Scorpion, and even Johnny Cage, Kollector is but a pushover.

Despite a dagger in each of four of his hands, Liu Kang and Kung Lao aren't taking him seriously. They dodge Kollector's swings and punch him just to make him lose focus. Liu Kang goes for the face with his fiery fists, while Kung Lao rapidly punches him in the chest before kicking him in his ugly face. Liu Kang goes for a Bicycle Kick and knocks the Kollector down on his back.

"I'm not surprised you never fought in the tournament. Even Baraka can handle you," Kung Lao boasted.

"The Naknada are deadly, as I will show you," said Kollector.

Kollector winds up his mace and then throws it at Kung Lao, who dodges it. Liu Kang grabs the chain of the mace and lights it on fire, burning one of the Kollector's hands. Kung Lao uses his hat to knock the daggers off the Kollector's hands before landing a flying kick to the chest. Kollector gets back up, only to get a fire blast to the face by Liu Kang. He falls down, lies on his back, and is unable to get back up due to the bruising and burning.

"Maybe I should've taken on him alone," said Kung Lao.

"Perhaps, but never forget that you always a brother by your side," said Liu Kang.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

D'Vorah's four extra legs that pop out of her back make it a little hard for Kitana to go on the offensive. She has to use her fans to deflect the pointy limbs of the Kytinn warrior. Unfortunately for D'Vorah, Kitana is a quick study and uses quick dodging and precise timing to slice off one of her extra limbs, hurting her. Kitana throws one of her fans in the sky while she kicks D'Vorah three times in the stomach and face. The fan comes back like a boomerang and slices the other three extra legs.

D'Vorah collapses to her knees and at the mercy of Kitana. Kitana places her fan's blade on the bug lady's chin, just so she can look at the one who will end her life.

"You have moved down the world in such a humiliating way, D'Vorah. First, Shao Kahn, then Shinnok, and now Kano," Kitana mocked.

"I do not take orders from him," said D'Vorah.

"Then why does it feel like you're but a subordinate to the Black Dragon?" Kitana insulted.

Kitana was about to slice off D'Vorah's head, until D'Vorah unleashed a swarm of wasps the preoccupy the new Kahn of Outworld. D'Vorah kicks Kitana in the head and vomits more of her "children" at her face.

"Even Mileena posed a bigger threat to This One than you," D'Vorah insulted.

Suddenly, Kitana started spinning. She started floating as she continued to spin. She was creating a whirlwind that was blowing D'Vorah's bugs off of her. Kitana descends to the ground as she sends the super strong whirlwind at D'Vorah. D'Vorah tries to fly away, but the whirlwind catches her and spins her around until she gets very dizzy. When the whirlwind vanished, Kitana throws two sais that pierce D'Vorah's chest, jump-kicks the sais deeper into D'Vorah's body, and then slices her entire right leg off with one of her razor-sharp fans.

D'Vorah is still alive, but whining in pain due to the loss of her leg. She has regenerative capabilities, but that doesn't make this hurt any less.

"I am not my sister, but I will not show you mercy," said Kitana.

But once again, Kitana's attempt to execute D'Vorah right here and now is interrupted, this time by Jacqui getting speed-dragged by Kabal right into the princess. This gives the three-legged D'Vorah time to crawl away from her execution.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

After getting off Kitana, Jacqui turns her attention to the fight between Kabal and Scorpion. Scorpion was actually having an easier time against Kabal than she has. Scorpion can teleport using hellfire and catch Kabal by surprise. He pops up behind Kabal and kicks him in the back towards Command's metal door. Kabal zooms towards Scorpion, only to get a kunai pierced into his shoulder.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion shouted.

One big pull and Scorpion slashes Kabal across the chest and spin-kicks him in the back. Kabal falls face-first and stays down due to the bleeding cut he has. Jacqui returns to Scorpion's side while covering the bleeding hole in her armor that Kabal caused earlier when he speed-dragged her.

"I'm sorry, Grandmaster Hasashi," Jacqui apologized for looking like an amateur. "I guess I was too focused on impressing you rather than fighting the enemy."

"At least you recognized your mistake," said Scorpion. "A true warrior lives with it and improves upon it."

Kabal gets back up in spite of the cut and starts running circles around the two. He ends this by slashing Scorpion in his mask, cutting it in half, and shoulder-bumping Jacqui, causing her to roll around the ground like tumbleweed. Jacqui, however, sees her position on the ground as an advantage. As Scorpion and Kabal start swinging their bladed weapons at each other, she prepares her gauntlets.

"Grandmaster! Move!" Jacqui shouted.

Jacqui rolls a few times before slamming her charged-up gauntlet on the ground as hard as she can, sending a wave of energy towards the two pointy-weapon-wielding fighters. Scorpion vanishes in flames while Kabal reacts too late to the energy wave, which sends him flying backwards a feet in the air. Scorpion reappears and intercepts Kabal with a flaming punch to the mask, knocking him down.

"Takeda truly has chosen wisely," Scorpion complimented.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Kano vs. Sonya, once again. A rivalry for the ages. Despite reaching their senior years, they can both still throw punches like they're still young. Sonya blocks Kano's punches before landing a really hard punch just below his one good eye. She was more furious in this fight. That's most likely because Kano's explosive arrival killed some of her men, which only brought back horrible memories to when Kano first had killed good men under her command.

Over sixty seconds since their fight started and Kano's face is bruised and bleeding. Sonya, however, looks untouched. Kano got a few punches and kicks there, but those were nothing compared to Sonya's fists of fury and feet of furiousness. Kano pulls out the knife he keeps on his boot and manages to leave a few cuts on Sonya's forearm and shoulder. Sonya grabs Kano's arm on his next swing, headbutts him, twists his arm, turns him around, and jump-kicks him in the back. Just when Kano thought he can have a few seconds of a breather, Sonya comes in roaring and spin-kicking him right in the face.

"This is the last time you kill my men," Sonya said vengefully.

"That's what you said many times before, love," Kano said, spitting out some blood.

Kano tries to get back up, only for Sonya to kick his knee, injuring it greatly. Kano cries out in pain as he lies on the ground with a dislocated knee.

"No more last second saves for you," Sonya growled.

Unfortunately, there's another one. The jet owned by the Black Dragon. It started firing bullets at her, forcing her to run for cover. She grabs a shield and hides behind a flipped over Special Forces truck.

Sonya taps her comm-link and says, "Johnny, Cass, whatever you two are doing up there, do it faster. I am not walking out of this fight with bullet holes all over me."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Johnny and Cassie managed to sneak on board the jet, but now they have to take out about eight Black Dragon thugs in order to regain control of the vehicle. All of them are armed, so it was hard for them to fight while they're too busy using their shields, not to mention there's not that much room inside the jet. Fortunately, Cassie had her drone, Emma, take a break from recording the big fight and come in to help.

The drone rams three thugs in the face and then blinds the other five with a green flash. It hits Thug #4 below the belt, Thugs #5 and #6 in the face, Thug #7 in the stomach, and does a bowling ball maneuver on Thug #8's face.

"Good job, girl," Cassie said, petting the drone. "But the fight's not done yet."

Cassie and Johnny stop playing defense and go straight to offense.

Thug #1 picks up his gun, but Johnny kicks him in the face before he could fire it. Johnny does a spin in mid-air and lands a kick right in Thug #1's cheekbone. Johnny goes Ninja Mime on Thug #2 and socks him in the face. Thug #2 throws a punch, but Johnny grabs his hand, twists his arm, and then slams his face at the metal wall. Thug #3 was about to pull the trigger on his gun, until Johnny fired some kind of tiny green flare from his watch, blinding the thug. Johnny jumps off a seat and lands a brutal knockout punch to the thug's face.

Johnny kisses his watch and says, "Man, I love 21st Century technology."

Cassie shoots Thugs #4 and #5 before they can get a shot off. She grabs on to Emma, who rides at high speed towards Thug #6, allowing Cassie to kick that thug very hard in the face. Cassie uses Emma as a whacking stick (or whacking sphere, for a better comparison) and knocks out Thug #7. Thug #8 was about to shoot her, but Emma uses a camera flash to stun him. Cassie glows green and delivers the first ever Shadow Nut Kick. From the looks of the thug, he's gonna need more than just surgery for his private area.

"Once again, you make your old man proud, Cass," said Johnny.

"Aw, thanks Dad," said Cassie. "I did learn it from you, after all."

"And now you use it with Shadow Energy. Man, I am double proud," said Johnny. "Brings me back to the day when I used a Shadow Nut Punch on Shinnok. Boy, the look on his face."

Cassie laughed in response. Oh, she wishes she had more than a mental image of it.

With all the thugs unconscious, no one is piloting the jet, which means there's no one using the jet's rapid-fire bullet shooter at Sonya.

_"I don't know what you two did up there, but I love you both," Sonya said through the comm-link._

"Love you, too, Mom," said Cassie.

"Need any help down there, honey?" asked Johnny.

_"No, you two just make sure that jet stays right here. We can't let them use it to get away," said Sonya._

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Unfortunately, Sonya might have made a mistake not asking Cassie and Johnny to help. Noob Saibot gets back up and quickly summons two dozen shadow clones. While his brother is occupied fighting shadows, Noob makes a move on Skarlet. They get into a brief sickle-vs-blood-sword bout, only for Noob to use his teleportation powers to slash Skarlet across the back, harming her greatly.

"That's enough," Noob declared.

Noob grabs Skarlet hostage once again and faces his brother, who has dispatched every shadow he sent at him. _Impressive_, Noob thought.

"Once again, brother, we find ourselves in this position," said Noob.

"And I will ask you again. Release her and let us settle this. Only you and me, brother," said Sub-Zero.

"No," Noob said as he held his sickle dangerously close to Skarlet's neck. "Surrender the crown or she dies."

"Don't do it, Sub-Zero!" Raiden shouted.

"One move from any of you and she dies," Noob threatened.

"Release her, Bi-Han!" Sub-Zero pleaded.

"The crown first," said Noob. "Is her life really worth that much to you? Then give me the crown."

"No, Sub-Zero!" Raiden repeated.

"Do not give it to him," Kung Lao said.

"Then what do we do?" Liu Kang wondered.

"Bi-Han, I implore you, do not destroy her chances a second time," Sub-Zero pleaded. His voice was cracking, denoting his desperation.

"I am not playing games, brother," said Noob. "The crown or it's her blood on your hands."

Sub-Zero looks at the crown in his hand. Can he really give it up just to save Skarlet? Is her chance at redemption worth risking the safety of the realms? He looks at Skarlet, who eyed him with an unflinching expression in her eyes. It's as if she's asking him to let her go if it meant Bi-Han doesn't get his hands on the crown. But then Sub-Zero founds himself throwing the crown...

Right at Noob.

"Thank you, brother," Noob said mockingly.

Noob releases Skarlet and teleports everyone away one at a time. A few seconds after everyone is gone, Johnny and Cassie come crashing in through a black portal. Then the Black Dragon's jet flies away before anyone can even think of following.

Raiden tries launching himself towards the jet, only for Noob to conjure a black portal, causing Raiden to fly head-first to a rocky cliff. Worse, the jet disappears into a bigger black portal, making it impossible for anyone to retrieve the crown now.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

On the jet, Noob and his new allies discuss what just happened. They have the crown now, but they had to leave Skarlet behind. Of course, that was part of the plan. A plan that they felt unsure of, despite having just executed it.

"Well, she was right. The ice pop actually gave up the crown because she put herself in danger," Kano said, surprised. "But are you sure it's a good idea to leave that blood witch with the ice man?"

"It was her idea, wasn't it? To infiltrate the Lin Kuei and spy on Raiden's friends for us," said Kabal.

"This One suspects Skarlet's affection towards the cryomancer is true," said D'Vorah.

"Then you are a fool for believing that, D'Vorah. Skarlet would never betray Shao Kahn, not even after his death," Kollector said confidently.

"If that's so, she's one hell of an actor," said Frost. "At least we have a woman on the inside. I left her a communicator she can use to contact us, should she ever need to report back."

"Make no mistake. Trusting Skarlet is a hazardous, but she insisted on being our mole," said Noob. "With my brother's heart in her hand, they'll never see it coming. But we must prepare for deception. You can never truly trust anyone."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

As Liu Kang and Kung Lao check on a disoriented Raiden, everyone looks at the man who may have just doomed the realms. Even Sub-Zero himself can't believe he would make such a witless decision. The crown of a Titan, in the hands of his brother and his new friends, all whom are wicked souls with selfish desires. How could he?

Sub-Zero screams a very incensed scream as his icy cold fist crashes on the ground, surrounding himself with sharp icicles due to self-hatred. If everyone else thinks they're mad at the cryomancer for what he did, they can tell that their anger pales in comparison to Sub-Zero's rage against himself, judging by how large the expanse of icicles he created is.

Sub-Zero drops down on one knee as he continues to mentally and emotionally chastise himself. No one dared come closer as the Lin Kuei Grandmaster was clearly beating himself up harder than what they could do to him. They just let him process his guilt and self-loatthing.

One person who had the guts to go near the distressed Grandmaster is Skarlet, but slowly. She takes her mask off as she kneels right next to him. She places one hand on his shoulder in a reassuring manner while she uses her other hand to take off his mask. That is when Sub-Zero finally faced Skarlet. The hypnotizing beauty beneath the red mask is a pleasing sight. Skarlet could say the same about Sub-Zero's rough-hewn looks under the blue mask, although she honestly thinks he needs a shave.

Skarlet does the unthinkable and leans in for a kiss, right on the cryomancer's lips. This alarmed everyone who's still present.

After the kiss, Skarlet just pressed her forehead against his, just for the sake of intimacy and to get a better feel of the state of his blood. The fiery rage he felt a minute ago is still there, but it has calmed down after their kiss.

"You did not have to do that for me," said Skarlet.

"I... I could not... I could not fail you again," Sub-Zero said, feeling emotionally weak.

"But now Bi-Han has the crown," said Skarlet.

"Yet another mistake that will haunt me," Sub-Zero said gravely.

"Not if we get the crown back. One day," said Skarlet.

Skarlet puts Sub-Zero's mask back on his face, as well as her own mask on her own face. She slowly helps him back on his feet, all the while holding his hand even after he was already standing up. She did not want to let go.

"There will be grave consequences for your choice, Sub-Zero," Raiden warned. "The fate of the realms hang in the balance. Let us hope your actions have not doomed us all by the next sunrise."

Raiden teleports away. Everyone can only dread for the coming days. It's not just Noob and Frost teaming up with Kano and Kabal but also D'Vorah and Kollector. Combined, they are more dangerous than they are apart. And now they have the crown that once belonged to a Titan.

"Well, looks like a dark chapter has just been written into this love story," Johnny commented.

**Bravo, Johnny. Nice one. *slow clapping***

**I've noticed that I keep mixing the Skarlet/Sub-Zero love story along with other stories, such as Kitana's rule as Kahn and Dark Raiden's impact on his allies. I guess that's not a bad thing if I want to make progress on the other subplots, but maybe I want to write an entire chapter solely about Sub-Zero and Skarlet. Maybe on Part 4 of Cold-Blooded, I may do just that.**

**Until then, what do you think of this chapter? What do you think of the progress in Sub-Zero and Skarlet's relationship? Please tell me what you think. It would be very much appreciated.**


	8. Lost Trust

**I'm still thinking about what to do for a Sonya chapter (I mean, Johnny and Cassie have had their chapters, so Sonya needs to have her turn), so for now, how about we check on Raiden? MK11 wasted Dark Raiden, but I will not.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Spinopoop, MKDemigodZ-Warrior, ChillBra19, Guest(s), ****A****iyhana K, ****Daniel Barga****, Shadow Saika, SpiderxCat**

**_To ChillBra19 and MKDemigodZ-Warrior_: Honestly, I'm just rolling with it. If I start explaining, my whole story falls apart. It's an AU heavily based on the new timeline with so many mix-ups, but I just want to have fun writing this and taking it seriously at the same time. All you can know so far is, Dark Raiden killed Revenant Sindel, which really angered Kitana.**

**_ANOTHER reply to ChillBra19_: As for Skarlet faking/not faking falling in love with Sub-Zero, I have left hints that she's conflicted. Keep that in mind and it might help.**

_**To ****Daniel Barg**_**_a_: Well, you can go with either one or both. You can either think Sub-Zero made a stupid decision or understand why saving Skarlet is so important to him... or you can go with both. Be disappointed with Kuai Liang while being understanding of his reasons, even if Skarlet might be playing him.**

_**To Sh**_**_adow Saika_: Love your review. I love how you described the Cages' fun chapters and the Sub-Zero/Skarlet love story.**

**_To Guest (talking about more Sub-Zero and Scorpion interactions)_: Well, maybe in the next Cold-Blooded chapter, I'll give Scorpion as much attention as the Sub-Zero/Skarlet story.**

_Six months ago..._

_Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao, and Raiden encounter the revenant Sindel in the Netherrealm at Shinnok's Bone Temple. Four against one are favorable odds, right? Well, no. Not when Sindel is accompanied by a portion of Shinnok's undead army. Raiden and the Shaolin Monks are occupied with the undead army, while Kitana fights her mother. Kitana didn't want to fight, but Sindel threw the first kick so she had no choice but to defend herself. The fight between mother and daughter was veering towards the mother's side, only because Kitana was holding back._

_Despite getting several kicks to the face, Kitana drives her mother backwards with a twisting slashing move with her fans. She may have cut her mother a few times, but it's all self-defense._

_"Please, mother. I have been studying the magic of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. There is a way to free you from this corruption," Kitana pleaded._

_"You killed your father, Kitana," Sindel said vengefully._

_"Shao Kahn was a barbaric monster. He means nothing to you or me," said Kitana. "I promised not to inherit his cruelty, but his death was the only way to ensure the realms' safety."_

_"You sit on your father's throne, thinking you can rule Outworld under Raiden's influence?" Sindel criticized. "He has become like those you despise."_

_"Raiden does not control me. I rule Outworld by my own will," said Kitana. "I beg of you, mother. Do not make me execute you like I did Shao Kahn."_

_"Then you will have to, if you want to live," said Sindel._

_Sindel unleashes her ultrasonic scream, forcing Kitana to cover her ears, as well as Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Raiden is able to resist, even if his ears are hurting. Sindel kicks her daughter to the side, but she chooses not to end her. Instead, she decides to go after someone else._

_The downed Liu Kang._

_"You took my daughter away from me, Liu Kang. Your sentimental beliefs and immature propositions," Sindel said angrily. "She will get to watch her source of sentiment die in front of her."_

_Sindel grabs Liu Kang in a choke hold, preparing to break his neck and kill him, all the while making sure Kitana watches. Kitana can do nothing as she helplessly watches her mother smile evilly as her grip on Liu Kang's throat tightens dangerously._

_"NO!" Raiden bellowed with a thundering voice._

_Raiden quickly unleashes a beam of dark energy from Shinnok's amulet at Sindel, harming her and forcing her to release Liu Kang. Raiden doesn't stop there. He maintains the dark energy burst upon Sindel. She screams in pain as she begins to slowly disintegrate. Kitana, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao unfortunately watch as Shinnok's amulet reduces Sindel into nothingness. No body. No remains. Just nothing._

_"Mother!" Kitana cried. "Raiden, what have you done?!"_

_"What was necessary," Raiden answered, stoic and unashamed._

_Raiden teleports himself and his allies out of the temple, as there was still an undead horde that outnumbers them greatly. A grieving Kitana drops to her knees as she replays the image of her mother's death in her head._

_"The plan was not to kill her, Raiden," Liu Kang reminded._

_"And what would you have me do, Liu Kang?" Raiden asked with fury. "Earthrealm needs their champion."_

_"Perhaps, but not like this," said Liu Kang._

_"We were supposed to save Sindel," said Kung Lao._

_"Would you sacrifice Liu Kang yourself, Kung Lao?" Raiden questioned. "To protect the realm, we must all be willing to do what is necessary, no matter..."_

_Kitana interrupts Raiden when she strikes him with a windy slash from her sharp fan. Raiden falls down with a bleeding cut on his face, but that meant little to a demigod. Liu Kang and Kung Lao had to hold Kitana back to keep her from further harming Raiden._

_"I sense your hostility," said Raiden._

_"Good, because that's all you'll be sensing from me for the rest of our lives," Kitana said furiously. "My mother was going to be saved, Raiden, and you took her away from me. You saved Liu Kang and I am somewhat grateful, but what you did to my mother was anything but necessary."_

_"She is right, Raiden," Liu Kang agreed. "Shinnok's Amulet has corrupted you worse beyond imagination. You have lost so much reason."_

_"We fight to protect Earthrealm, only to vanquish our foes when it's necessary, not just whenever we want to," said Kung Lao._

_"You should listen to your former students, Raiden. You are no wiser than them with that wretched amulet bound to your soul," Kitana raved._

* * *

Raiden ceases the looking back into the past. Still, that day will forever hold great significance to his immortal life. When Shinnok's Amulet changed his perspective on justice and protection, his champions would still fight with him because he still fights for the safety of Earthrealm. After his hand in Sindel's demise, everyone now only begrudgingly cooperates with him, as they feel that Shinnok's Amulet has turned him into the very thing he swore to protect Earthrealm from. For some reason, Raiden refuses to listen to them about it.

"Raiden," someone called.

Raiden stops looking down and looks up, right at the Elder God Cetrion. Once again, Raiden consults the Elder Gods on the latest crisis, which is the finding of Kronika's crown and of it being in the possession of Noob Saibot and his new allies.

"Something troubles you, Raiden," said Cetrion.

"I was... preoccupied," Raiden said vaguely.

"Do not deny that the power of Shinnok's amulet conflicts you," said Cetrion.

"I seek guidance, Cetrion, not opprobrium," said Raiden.

"Calm down, Raiden. You have done nothing that requires our intervention. Not yet," said Cetrion. "So long as your intentions remain in Earthrealm's best interest, your methods are to only be questioned by those around you, not us."

"I appreciate your cognizance, Cetrion," said Raiden. "But back to the matter at hand..."

"Your answer is in your champions, Raiden," said Cetrion.

"They would not follow me," said Raiden. "They deem me dangerous and untrustworthy. Unless a truly dire threat comes, they would rather fight their own battles."

"Their battles are your battles as well," said Cetrion. "Mortals possessing Kronika's crown could prove dangerous to all the realms, yet Kronika's current location remains a mystery. It is imperative that she must not reclaim possession of her crown."

"Which is why we're fortunate that it is not Kronika who possesses the crown," said Raiden. "While the extent of Noob Saibot's understanding of the crown's power is unknown, it is vital we retrieve it."

"But first, you must locate Kronika's minion. Geras," said Cetrion. "The unearthing of Kronika's crown has resurrected him. His undying loyalty to his mistress will compel him to seek out the crown."

"I shall not fail," said Raiden.

"But remember, Raiden. Geras cannot die. He can be killed, but his deaths will always be undone by time. He grows stronger. He has died over a thousand deaths throughout his existence," said Cetrion. "He may or may not have grown powerful enough to match you."

"Regardless, I shall face him at my fullest," Raiden said determinedly.

"Alone?" Cetrion asked.

"I feel that searching for one immortal would not pique their interest," said Raiden.

"Is there no one among your champions who are willing to trust you?" asked Cetrion.

"I suppose there is one," said Raiden.

"At least try, Raiden," said Cetrion. "The Mortal Kombat tournament may be extinct, but your champions will always be your champions."

* * *

And so, Raiden is off to the Netherrealm to search for Geras. There is only person he can trust to accompany him on this mission just in case Geras has grown too powerful from his thousands of deaths. Sipping her cold mocha from Mokap Mokha and texting on her phone, Cassie Cage walks alongside Raiden with her drone Emma hovering by her side.

"My mom's gonna kill you if something bad happens to me," said Cassie.

"I only asked. You did not have to agree to come with me," said Raiden. "In fact, you insisted even after I revoked my question."

"Only because you seemed desperate," said Cassie. "But why me?"

"Your family's magic grants you strength that rivals that of an Elder God, and you are the only one of your family able to control it," said Raiden.

"And the other reason?" asked Cassie, knowing there is another one.

"We are in the Netherrealm. My powers are weaker here," said Raiden.

"And?" Cassie asked, wanting the _real_ reason.

"You trust me most, but only compared to the trust of your allies in me," said Raiden.

"Well, I'm not a fan of your dark makeup, but I know you still want to protect Earthrealm," said Cassie. "You can count on me, Raiden. And Emma here, too."

Emma hovers in front of Raiden's face and beeps at him, as if it was saying hi or expressing its eagerness or something. Raiden too is unsettled by Cassie's tendency to treat the drone like its her pet.

"I welcome any assistance, no matter how... unusual," Raiden said.

"So, this Geras gets stronger every time he dies, right?" asked Cassie.

"Correct," Raiden confirmed.

"So, the plan is _not_ to kill him?" asked Cassie.

"We are only to subdue him so I can take him somewhere he can never harm anyone," said Raiden.

"Thousands of deaths. Yikes. Must be traumatizing for him," said Cassie.

"Geras is but a loyal and docile minion of Kronika. Pain and trauma mean nothing to him," said Raiden. "He exists only to serve. He has no free will. That is why his first instinct upon resurrection is to find his mistress."

"You're still keeping us in the dark about what happened to Kronika," said Cassie. "She's still alive, but she's also not around to mess with time."

"There are some things I must keep from you, Cassandra Cage," said Raiden.

"Can you just call me _Cassie_?" Cassie responded, exasperated. "Honestly, why do you and Kitana and Jade and Kotal have to be so formal?"

Raiden did not respond. He just kept on walking. Cassie just rolled her eyes. It's just annoying that the very sophisticated people in her life, like those she just mentioned, keep calling her _Cassandra_. Would it kill them to address her as Cassie?

"You know it's not completely our fault you're all alone," said Cassie. "I know Shinnok's Amulet is supposed to... change you... but have you considered that maybe it's made you a _tiny_ bit more ignorant?"

"Care to enlighten, Cassandra Cage?" Raiden asked, mildly provoked.

"You used Shinnok's head to scare all potential threats to Earthrealm, including Outworld. You killed Sindel when you were supposed to save her," said Cassie. "Kung Lao told me that you could've just incapacitated her with Shinnok's amulet. You had already saved Liu Kang. You didn't have to kill her."

"I will not repeat this conversation with you, Cassandra," said Raiden.

"I'm just saying, there's a lot for you to think about," said Cassie. "We'll always fight by your side, Raiden, but your turn to the dark side doesn't help us trust you enough. You're lucky I agreed. Mom will still give you hell, though. Dad might just punch you where the sun don't shine."

"While I do not understand the metaphor, I know what you are implying with Johnny Cage," said Raiden. "I have always found that attack of his crude."

"Yeah, but hey, there are no rules in kombat. You either win or lose," said Cassie.

"On that, we can agree," said Raiden.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ MORTAL KOMBAT ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Cassie and Raiden make it to the remains of the Bone Temple, where they found a tall, strong, and bald person wearing white and gold armor. This person turns around and eyes the two trespassers with his glowing blue eyes. His face looks like it's been put together like a puzzle, what with the thin lines on his skin looking like the in between of puzzle pieces. On his chest is a blue crystal with a gold skull placed over it. Judging by the red electricity emanating from Raiden's hand, Cassie can tell that they found who they're looking. It's Geras.

"Tall, dark, and shiny there is Geras, I'm guessing," said Cassie.

"Raiden, the God of Thunder. Cassandra Cage, daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade," Geras started.

"Uh, hi. I'm Cassie, by the way," Cassie greeted awkwardly.

"I know who you are. You defeated Shinnok, son of Kronika," said Geras.

"Shinnok was begotten by Kronika?" Raiden asked, actually shocked.

"And you, Raiden, beheaded him," said Geras. "Kronika will be pleased that I have exacted vengeance on her son's offenders."

"Well, I guess we can skip the surrender-or-die banter," Cassie commented.

Geras makes the first move rather quickly, opening the sand beneath Cassie's feet and burying her halfway. He closes the sand around her and traps her there. While Cassie squirms, Geras stomps towards Raiden with murderous intent.

"Well, at least I get front row seats," Cassie joked.

"Now is not the time for levity," said Raiden.

"No, but I could use some levity," Cassie said, still squirming.

Unfortunately, Raiden can't help Cassie right now. Geras forms a giant fist out of sand around his own hand and throws the first punch. This punch sends Raiden flying back by over three dozen feet. He manages to stop by safely landing while down on one knee. Geras ignores the still trapped Cassie and walks menacingly towards Raiden. The drone tries to get in the way, but Geras just swats it away.

"What, am I too unimportant for you time?" Cassie asked jokingly.

Cassie activates her magic and manages to free one arm from the sand. She reaches up to her drone for help.

Raiden fires electricity at Geras, who was only mildly fazed by the shock. He fights through the pain and keeps walking forward, albeit slowly. Geras manages to stop Raiden by sneakily creating a sand hammer that hits Raiden in the back of he head. Geras punches Raiden twice in the face. His punches made thundering booms, only emphasizing how strong the time construct really is. Geras raises the sand below Raiden's feet, pushing the Thunder God into the air. Geras summons two more sand hammers, one in front of Raiden and one behind him. Geras slams them on Raiden's chest and back at the same time, possible breaking something.

Raiden falls down with the pain in his body slowing him down. Geras uses his solid sandy fist to pound Raiden over and over again. However, Shinnok's Amulet starts glowing. The red glow in Raiden's eyes shines bigger and brighter. Raiden actually shoots electricity from eyes, pushing Geras away and leaving a nasty mark on his chest. Still, Geras remains standing. Raiden summons his staff and starts twirling it in his hand, whacking Geras repeatedly in the face. After a huge swing across the head, Raiden teleports behind Geras and throws his staff like spear right into the minion's back. Raiden pulls the staff out, electrifies Geras into the air, and then impales Geras with his spear as the latter falls.

Raiden tosses Geras to the side. Geras' wound slowly heals, but it gave Raiden enough time to make another move. Raiden goes for his signature Electric Fly attack, flying forward towards his opponent with speed...

Only for Geras to freeze Raiden in place with his time powers. Geras takes Raiden's staff and prepares to use it against him.

"For centuries, across multiple timelines, I have only known one thing. To serve. To please Kronika," said Geras. "I have only ever desired eternal rest once my services are complete. With your death, Raiden, and the death of Cassandra Cage, Kronika cannot deny my usefulness..."

"Hey, Baldy!"

Geras turns around, only to get a boot to the face. Cassie just darted at Geras at high speed using her drone with her leg stretched out for a kick. She was also glowing green when she kicked him and she stayed green because Geras was getting back up. Fortunately, Raiden is unfrozen.

"I heard you could now control your father's power, Cassandra," said Geras.

"Yeah, and I'm about to kick your butt with it," said Cassie.

Geras charges at Cassie with his sand fist raised high. Cassie dodges the first smash attempt and the next two punches. Cassie punches Geras left and right multiple times before whacking him in the face with one of her guns. She shoots him repeatedly, but Geras is like a bullet sponge. So, Cassie ditches the guns and opts for up-close kombat. Geras once again reforms his giant sandy fist as Cassie charges at him. They throw their punches at the same time. Surprisingly, Cassie's fist doesn't break. Instead, their fists collide like they're of equal strength.

Cassie smirks at Geras before flip-kicking him in the jaw. Getting a boost from Emma, Cassie lands a Shadow Drop Kick on Geras and follows it up with Shadow Spin Kick to the face. Geras tries magically burying Cassie in the sand, only for Emma to light a green flash that temporarily blinds Geras. Cassie delivers yet another Shadow Flying Kick, kicking Geras against a half-destroyed column. That column was 40 feet from where Cassie is standing.

"I underestimated you, Cassandra," said Geras.

"Damn right, you did," said Cassie.

Raiden grabs Geras' head and shocks his brain until he passes out. Cassie goes to make sure Geras isn't dead. He's not. _At least he restrained himself this time_, Cassie thought.

"Thank you for saving me, Cassie," said Raiden.

Cassie smiles and says, "Anytime, Rai-Dude."

"You weary me," Raiden commented.

"Where are you gonna take him?" asked Cassie.

"That is for me to know," said Raiden. "Once again, I must thank you. I had hoped to win this battle myself, but you have truly helped me."

"Don't be afraid to ask," said Cassie. "Just between you and me, this team-up never happened. Ever."

"You can count on my silence," said Raiden.

"So, can I go home now?" asked Cassie. "I'd walk, but... you know."

Raiden gladly teleports Cassie back to Earthrealm.

* * *

Deeper into the depths of the Netherrealm, in a cave filled with pools of lava and skeletons of the damned, Raiden walks in to see someone important who happens to be in this dreadful place. Chained to two enchanted pillars was a woman whose armor of shining white and gold bore resemblance to the armor that Geras wears. Her eyes shine with a deviously majestic blue glow.

"Raiden," she greeted.

"Kronika," Raiden greeted scornfully.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Kronika asked with a sinister smile.

"We have much to discuss," Raiden said. "First, your son Shinnok."

Red electricity surges from Raiden's hand as he prepares to talk. Kronika can tell that this won't be a simple conversation, but that smile on her face remains.

**Well, I guess I just gave you all an answer. Geras is here. Kronika is here. But don't expect this story to kick into high gear just yet. I'm merely setting up the bigger plots. I still wish to focus on simpler chapters, such as more Cage family shenanigans and the Skarlet/Sub-Zero romance. But I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought a Raiden-centered chapter would be difficult for me. It was, but I guess adding Cassie helped a lot.**

**If you do leave a review, I just want to ask...**

**1) What are your thoughts on this chapter?**

**2) One of Cassie's MK11 intros with Sub-Zero shows her asking him for a favor. I'd like to try that, but what kind of favor can she even ask of him? I am open to suggestions just for this one. It may not be for the next chapter, but for a future chapter.**


End file.
